Take me to safety
by BlackWarrior19
Summary: Un universo alterno en que los papeles son invertidos, Ben Solo es el prodigioso Jedi entrenado por Luke Skywalker , Rey, la desafortunada chica de Jakku encontrada por Snoke. Con el Líder Supremo muerto a Rey le quedará una última misión, encontrar al Jedi y convertirlo para ella.
1. Chapter 1

**_HOLA! Esta historia la he tenido en mi cabeza por demasiado tiempo pero jamas supe como desenvolverla bien, esto es más un intento de, la idea me parece interesante y he notado que no hay muchos fics con esa __temática, entonces ¿por qué no?_**

**_Aclaro que esto será un mini-fic, no planeo alagarlo mucho ademas que ya lo tengo muy adelantado y conozco el final asi que podria ser el primer fic que termino, (yo creo que a lo mucho durara 4 capítulos si no es que 3) _**

**_Me agradaría recibir sus comentarios respecto a lo que piensan de este fic, sobre todo como se adapta los personajes de Ben y Rey en los lados opuestos de la fuerza, sin mas que decir disfruten lo poco que puedo ofrecer._**

SUMMARY: Un universo alterno en que los papeles son invertidos, Ben Solo es el prodigioso Jedi entrenado por Luke Skywalker , Rey, la desafortunada chica de Jakku encontrada por Snoke. Con el Líder Supremo muerto a Rey le quedará una última misión, encontrar al Jedi y convertirlo para ella.

_DECLAIMER: StarWars le pertenecen a LucasFilm y creación de George Lucas_

* * *

Había sido un error, todo había sido un error, jamás debió de haberse dejado llevar por sus impulsos, ¿Cómo pudo confiar que algo así pasaría? Todos los factores se encontraban en su contra, pero él tenía la fuerte convicción que había visto algo, la había visto a ella formar parte de la luz. Por supuesto que se sintió un ingenuo, tantos años de enseñanza y control para terminar actuando por sus propios impulsos, aun recordaba las palabras de su tío:

"_Esto no terminará como tú crees"_

Le había advertido Luke, en cuanto Ben le conto su visión, no podía culparse en ese momento, era una imagen demasiado clara para ser irreal, por un momento él pensó que podría convertirla.

"_Ella es un monstruo"_

Eso es lo que alguna vez pensó de ella, pero llego un punto en que tuvo compasión, que ella no era oscuridad completa y aun podía ser salvada, ahora esa frase la repetía demasiado en su cabeza para conservar la determinación de eliminarla si es necesario.

El monstruo claro, su nombre, más bien, _su otro nombre _Kira Ren, llamarla Rey hacia que Ben sintiera que hablaba de una persona muerta, puesto que eso es lo que sentía ahora después de aquel día en el Supremacy.

Él lo había visto, en el momento en que sus mentes estuvieron conectadas cuando ella lo secuestro para que revelara el paradero de su tío, pudo ver todo de ella. Una niña de apenas 5 años vendida por sus propios padres y abandonada en un planeta desértico—que poco después Ben descubrió que se llamaba Jakku—donde sufrió todo tipo de maltratos, abusos, cualquier cosa que su madre horrorizada tacharía de inmoral y a pesar de nunca dudar de las convicciones de su madre, después de ver la vida de Rey se planteaba de vez en cuando en donde se encontraban esas personas que se supone debían estar ayudando en este tipo de situaciones. Rey de Ningún lugar, sufrió mucho, conoció la oscuridad, pero, sobre todo, era intensa en la fuerza y eso fue lo que despertó el interés de Snoke.

El difunto Líder Supremo Snoke, había dado con ella y por un buen tiempo la llamaba a la oscuridad, a que se uniera a él, prometiéndole gloria y no mas sufrimiento, prometiéndole una venganza y así fue, Ben recuerda aun como si fueran sus propias memorias los cuerpos muertos de la gente de Jakku, ancianos, jóvenes, gente que se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que ella, pero eso no le importo. Ella era una asesina, un ser lleno de odio, eso fue lo que Snoke quiso hacer con ella, la entreno y la nombro como uno de sus principales caballeros. Era un soldado eficiente, la aprendiz más peligrosa de toda la galaxia.

Aún recuerda su primer enfrentamiento con ella. Podía sentir la ira, la furia en ella, una fuerza muy intensa totalmente manchada, era demasiado agresiva los movimientos con su sable demasiado salvaje, tanto que le provocó una herida en el rostro, el recuerdo de ella donde casi lo vence a él, pensó que la siguiente vez que la vería seria en otro enfrentamiento en el que alguno de los dos terminaría muerto.

_Que equivocado estaba._

Jamás pensó que sería posible, nunca había ocurrido algo igual, sin embargo de todas las personas, de todos sus camaradas sensibles a la fuerza con los que ha luchado lado a lado, ocurrió con ella, de un momento a otro, Rey se encontraba en su recamara sentada tranquilamente en su cama con un semblante demasiado calmado como si aún no hubiera notado su presencia, en cuanto ella lo vio, Ben pudo notar que sus ojos eran de un color cálido de avellanas cuando estos se abrieron de sorpresa, lo que le ocasiono a Ben una confusión, era él que debería sorprenderse no ella y de repente la furia comenzó a mostrarse en el rostro de Rey y tomo algo que no se veía en su cama y sintió una fuerte punzada. Eso había sido ¿un disparo? Desde ese momento se dio cuenta que ella no estaba en realidad en su habitación.

Rey estaba demasiado confundida, estaba claro que no era algo que ella hizo, _el esfuerzo la mataría _aun así presentía que esa conexión seria solo una de muchas que le continuarían…

Debía de odiarla, era el enemigo principal, la responsable de múltiples muertes en la galaxia, una criminal, una aprendiz de Snoke y miembro de la Primera Orden, si era todas esas cosas ¿Cómo es que llego a simpatizar con ella? De alguna manera la infancia de Ben no fue si bien infeliz pero tampoco completamente feliz, su madre Leia Organa se la pasaba parte de su infancia en una reunión a otra con el fin de mantener una paz inexistente en la Galaxia y su padre Han Solo, bueno, tampoco lo fue tanto, hubo una época en que lo admiraba tanto al punto en que quería ser exactamente como él cuando crezca, sin embargo toda esa admiración se esfumo en cuanto las idas a reuniones de su madre se cruzaban con las idas de su padre, nunca estuvieron ahí, realmente no los sintió tan atentos con él en cuanto sintieron que él era intenso en la fuerza, fue donde tomaron la decisión de mandarlo con su tío Luke Skywalker, el legendario Maestro Jedi que lo termino instruyendo en todo el lado luminoso de la fuerza dándole un propósito para luchar. Su vida no fue tan trágica como la de ella, no podía encontrar un punto de comparación, pero había solo una cosa y es que él la entendía, cuando pudo ver sus recuerdos, sintió empatía con ella porque él por más que quisiera enterrar en el fondo esa parte oscura, también llego a sentirse a así.

"_No hay porque temer yo también lo siento"_

Hubo un momento, entre la sensación de la soledad por la ausencia de sus padres, el temor que mostraron ante él al notar su sensibilidad a la fuerza, al escucharlos hablar como si fuera una especie de monstruo, por un momento sintió la oscuridad, sintió que lo llamaban y por un instante él se doblegaba, Ben cree que lo mandaron justo a tiempo con Luke que lo entendió completamente e hizo todo lo posible para alejarlo de ese camino, sin embargo no podría decir que aún no siente la tentación llamándolo de vez en cuando y la conexiones con Rey, lo sintió más fuerte que antes.

Sus conexiones se volvieron más frecuentes, antes intentaba encontrarle alguna explicación, pero no había motivo ni situación en particular para presentarse, las apariciones fueron tan aleatorias sin ningún sentido ni razón de ser, solamente la veía en su cama muchas veces o en la puerta de su recamara o apoyada en algún árbol. _"¿En dónde me vera ella?"_ Llego a pensar y se recrimaba a si mismo por mostrar tal curiosidad, tenía que golpearse en la mente que ella era su enemiga, se decía a si mismo que ella era un monstruo a lo que alguna vez ella le contesto _"Lo soy" _y sintió escalofríos.

No decírselo a Luke era una situación difícil, más porque él es muy perspectivo sin embargo lograba mantener la guardia baja, no quería alertar a nadie, en realidad temía que si Luke interfiriera Rey averiguaría su posición e iría a buscarlo, no quería arriesgar más personas. Eso de alguna manera lo presionaba y lo hacía sentir impotente, se encerraba a entrenar duramente con su sable al punto en que el sudor le molesto tanto que tuvo que quitarse la camisa necesitaba sacar todo, la frustración, la presión, el rencor, la empatía. Y de repente la volvió a sentir a ella.

"—_No quiero hacer esto ahora"_ —Le había comentado toscamente

"—_Si, tampoco yo_" —Le respondió sorprendentemente con el mismo humor que él, se escuchaba cansada de igual manera. Ben aún no había volteado no estaba segura si quería verla o no, podría escucharla, para convencerse que no era real.

"—_oh —"_la escucho expresar.

Esperaba algún insulto, una amenaza de muerte y lo único que pudo articular ella fue un "_oh_", confundido voltea hacia Rey y la observo. Pudo sentirla totalmente agitada y sudada también, sus ojos avellanos que ya había notado con anterioridad se encontraban cansados fue entonces cuando su mirada bajo hacia sus ropas negras que se encontraban severamente rasgadas, quizás también por una buena sesión de entrenamiento— lo dedujo porque parecía estar sosteniendo algo en su mano derecha—ya se había acostumbrado a no ver lo que la conexión no le permite ver.

"—_¿Qué ocurre?"_ —le había preguntado confundido por su expresión anterior.

"—_Tu camisa"_ —le había dicho de forma corta evitándole la mirada.

"—_¿Qué ocurre con ella?"_ —después de unos segundos se sintió estúpido por la pregunta, aunque no podría ser eso ¿o sí? Prestándole más atención podía notar como evitaba la mirada del pelinegro mientras apretaba fuertemente los labios, ante cualquier reacción de una chica podía imaginar que le incomodaba verlo sin camisa

Y Ben Solo no podía creerlo, ¿Kira Ren estaba sonrojada? ¿Una asesina sonrojada por ver a su enemigo semidesnudo? Cualquier otro enemigo al que se ha enfrentado podría tomar eso como una ventaja en la pelea, no un motivo de incomodidad.

"—_Lo siento, me la pondré"—_ podia sentir que se habia sonrojado al igual que ella, no sabía porque sentía la necesidad de disculparse, sus conversaciones en las ultimas conexiones habían pasado a ser banales de vez en cuando, ahí comenzó a sentir que ella no será maligna, al menos no completamente.

No después de que ella se abrió completamente a él, vulnerable, se preguntaba si Snoke la castigaría al mostrar algún signo de debilidad, pero tampoco se atrevía a indagar, no quería enterarse que tan daño le hacia ese monstruo a ella. Ahora estaba preocupado por ella ¿Por qué? Quizás si las conexiones lo habían hecho acercarse más a la chica y ya no podía mirarla de otra forma más que de una manera compasiva.

"_¿Compasión? Por un miembro de la Primera Orden, ¡jamás!"_ Quiso negar al instante, pero lo hacía, en verdad tenia compasión por ella y ya no quería hacerle daño. Podía sentir que el dolor que ella cargaba era exactamente el dolor con el que cargo antes que Luke lo salvara del hoyo.

"—_No estás sola"— _Le aseguró sin pensarlo, ella lo observa detenidamente y Ben ya no veía oscuridad en ellos, solo la soledad que su alma reflejaba y que ella le enseñaba, sabía que ella también sentía su soledad, que también a pesar de todo, se sentía solo.

"—_Tampoco tu_" —suspira y Ben podía sentirlo había algo que lo llamaba hacia ella, algo que quizás no pueda controlar, en todas sus múltiples conexiones se preguntaba si podría tocarla y se culpaba por tener esos pensamientos, se repudiaba, pero nunca la necesidad había sido tan fuerte como esa noche.

"—_Aun no es tarde_" —Le garantiza y de manera casi involuntaria le extiende la mano hacia ella, invitándola a tocarlo, sentía la misma curiosidad que ella. Rey se mostró dudosa por un momento, pero al ver la determinación de Ben y que su mano no bajaba, se quitó el guante de su mano, Ben aseguraba nunca haber visto una mano tan pequeña.

Aun recordaba la sensación, cuando sus manos se tocaron sentía un alivio, como si hubiera encontrado algo tan valioso, deseaba que Rey estuviera en verdad ahí, quería no solo tocar su mano, quería tocar su cabello, rostro, había visto algo maravilloso, la había visto a ella llena de luz, completamente pura, una chica con la mirada inocente, lejos de la mirada oscura y odio que alguna vez le dedico, sus vestimentas eran claras como lo representaba su aura, su cabello siempre suelto recogido en tres simples colectas que le daban un aspecto bondadoso, algo que ella pudo haber sido o quizás llegara a ser, de la nada podía verse a él a lado de ella, a su lado al observarla la veía en la misma circunstancia "_¿Estará viendo lo mismo que yo?"_ Él lo creía así, podía verlo, sus ojos mostraban una determinación a la par que noto una lagrima bajando de su rostro. Y en verdad Ben Solo nunca se había sentido más seguro de algo.

Sentía que podía salvarla.

La visión fue interrumpida por su tío Luke que por descuidos no había notado su presencia en todo este tiempo y por temor no sabía que tanto había visto él, pero por su reacción supo que también la veía a ella y eso lo enfureció, en un intento por impedir la unión de estos seres el cuarto de Ben fue casi destruido. En los ojos de Luke solo pudo notar una decepción y enfado mientras expresaba ácidamente las siguientes palabras:

"_Te abriste al Lado Oscuro por un par de ojos bonitos"_

Lo último que recordó fue haberse peleado duramente con su tío al punto de tomar una nave e ir por Rey, porque en serio lo creía, esa visión podía ser real y solo así podrían ganar la guerra.

Ben Solo nunca fue muy apegado a la Resistencia, sabía que su deber era entrenar con su tío hasta el momento en que estuvieran listos para enfrentar a Snoke, lo cual aún no lo estaba y esto quizás sea un suicidio el atreverse irse hacia el Supremacy, el abandonar todo, apostar todo por ella. Tenía que intentarlo, no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados hasta poder hacer que esa visión se haga realidad.

Cuando llegó en una capsula del Supremacy, Rey lo recibió y podía apostar que entre todo ese humo que la nave desprendía por el aterrizaje, pudo visualizar una sonrisa. Por apariencias tuvieron que esposarlo y escoltarlo hasta el elevador en donde por fin tuvieron un momento para los dos.

"—_No tienes por qué hacer esto, Rey"_ —Pronunció su nombre, su verdadero nombre, al que ella tanto se había esforzado de enterrar y odiaba que la llamaran asi, sin embargo cuando él lo hacia Rey no se inmutaba, abrazaba ese nombre como una vieja amiga.

"—_Cuando tocamos nuestras manos, vi tu futuro, era tan sólido y claro, no te arrodillaras ante Snoke, te convertirás, yo te ayudare_" —Se había acercado a ella para que comprendiera la sinceridad de las palabras sin embargo pudo prestar atención que Rey en serio era muy pequeña podía sacarle más de una cabeza y aun así quería ser capaz de acercarse más, sentía a Rey nerviosa, ella también lo sabía y eso la hizo sonreír melancólicamente.

A Rey le quedaba muy bien sonreir, es lo que Ben penso para si mismo.

"—_Yo también vi algo, se que cuando llegue el momento seras tu el que se convertirá y te quedarás conmigo_" — y es ahí cuando obtuvo su respuesta, ella no vio lo mismo que él y pudo ver como en la mente de Rey se reproducía la visión que vislumbró de Ben y no podía reconocerse a él mismo, en efecto se veía a su lado, pero su semblante, su mirada era símbolo de odio y rencor todo lo que por años ha luchado en ocultar, en desparecer, esa versión de él estaba mostrando el sentimiento más puro y conciso de la oscuridad, sus vestimentas no eran las de un Jedi si no muy parecidas a las de Rey completamente negras con una mano sosteniendo su sable—no verde—rojo, algo distinto y modificado desprendiendo las luces de forma violenta y con su otra mano un frio casco oscuro.

Ben se horrorizo, era la versión más oscura que se podía imaginar de él mismo.

—"_Quiero que me prometas algo_" —murmura Rey mientras acorta más distancia entre los dos y Ben aun absorto no hizo nada para evitar la cercanía, no esperando que el fuera responder en este instante ella continua— "_Si llegara a arriesgar todo, no me dejaras caer"_

Esas palabras no habían tenido sentido absoluto en el momento en que ella las pronunció y no se había dado cuenta que ella también le estaba prometiendo algo a él, lo supo en el instante en que Rey mato a Snoke.

Incredulo aun por los acontecimientos en el Supremacy, de todas las acciones llevadas a cabo ante Snoke, jamas se imagino que fuera capaz de matarlo y es que Ben sentia todo perdido en el momento en que Snoke logró sacarle absolutamente todo de su mente.

"—_El poderoso Ben Solo, en cuanto supe de ti vi lo que un maestro busca, un poder indomable y mas allá de eso algo sumamente especial, el potencial de tu legado, un nuevo Vader"_

No era la primera vez, desde que se dio a luz la noticia sobre su madre y su linea sanguinea con Darth Vader lo supo, la mancha negra en la familia que todos querian borrar, no compartía el mismo punto de vista de su madre pero estaba de acuerdo en su disgusto sobre los prejuicios que se formaron alrededor de ella y él, por supuesto el comentario de Snoke solo logro irritarlo.

Aun asi no podria descartar el hecho de que Snoke lo estaba ¿adulando? ¿qué planeaba con eso?, no se dio cuenta hasta sentir la molestia de Rey atrás de él, por supuesto, lo entendia, el arrepentimiento de Rey sobre la matanza a su gente, su vulnerabilidad emocional, Snoke la considera un fracaso porque él tambien se dio cuenta que ella no esta completamente en el lado oscuro que era vulnerable a sus propios sentimientos.

¿Lo hubiera considerado a él un mucho mejor aprendiz que Rey?

"—_¡Subestimas a Skywalker, y a Rey y a mi, sera tu perdición!" —_le habia jurado y estaba seguro de que lo sería en verdad, confiaba en su visión, confiaba en Rey. Aun recordaba la burlesca risa de Snoke ante Ben, mientras con la fuerza lo arrastraba con fuerza hacia él.

"—_Me diras todo lo que quiera"_

Fueron las amenzantes palabras de Snoke antes de torturarlo mentalmente, recuerda aun la sensacion, sus pies no podian sentir el sólido del suelo y sentía que se elevaba cada vez mas y mas solo para deternerse bruscamente justo enfrente de Rey que no hizo mas que evitar ver como Snoke lo torturaba sin contemplación. Intento, en serio intento con todas sus fuerzas evitar que mostrarle todo de él, pero lo sentia, lo sentia a él en su cabeza, sus memorias, su soledad…

¿Cómo Rey pudo soportar tenerlo dentro de su cabeza por tantos años? Atormentandola, llenandola del Lado Oscuro.

"—_Pero ahora temo haber estado equivocado, tienes mucho del corazon de tu padre Han Solo" —_la decepcionantes palabras de Snoke no se hicieron notar y no estaba del todo seguro si aun intentaba provocarlo, odiaba que lo compararan con su padre.

De pronto sintió que su cuerpo golpeaba el suelo y Snoke lo arrastraba hasta quedar enfrente de Rey. Lo puso de rodillas enfrente de ella, y ella no hacia mas que mirarlo, frustrado de no poder sentir las emociones de ella, tuvo miedo, consideraba todo perdido mientras Snoke aseguraba que no lo necesitaba más y le pedía a Rey que lo matara.

El resultado fue inevitable.

Aun podía sentir la adrenalina de la pelea con los guardias al ver el cuerpo partido a la mitad de Snoke, no tenía el tiempo para pensar sobre eso solo que una inevtiable y ligera felicidad se expandia dentro de él, Rey había logrado salir del lado oscuro, quizas las visiones no eran truco de Snoke, si no algo real, algo que esta pasando.

¿Cómo pudo creer que sería tan facil?

Ella habia arriesgado todo por él, su posición con la Primera Orden, Snoke, el poder…

Aquello ultimo no era del todo cierto.

"—_Aun podemos detener el ataque"_ —exclamó mientras veía con desesperación como las naves de la Resistencia se evaporizaban uno por uno. Conservaba la poca calma que tenía porque a pesar que sabia que Leia se encontraba ahí, aun sentia su presencia entre las escasas naves en el espacio.

Sin embargo no hubo una respuesta, ninguna señal de Rey dispuesta ayudarlo, volteó hacia ella y la encontró contemplando el cuerpo inerte de su antiguo maestro.

—_¿Rey? _—La había llamado por su verdadero nombre, nunca mostro molestia con él al hacerlo, sin embargo ella voltea con una mirada llena de determinacion pero Ben Solo estaba seguro que lo que diria a continuación, no seria bueno.

"—_Deja morir el pasado"_

Esas palabras ya las habia escuchado antes de ella, aun asi no le agrado que volviera a repetirlas en esta situación.

"—_Quiero que te unas a mi, Ben"_

Le habia extendido la mano y por primera vez en su vida, Ben Solo no supo que hacer, la tenía ahí, aun vulnerable ante él como la había visto en sus dias en la Academia en sus ultimas conexiones, no era una mirada de frialdad, ni de odio, parecia mas bien una suplica, pero no queria que le suplicara, se negaba verla asi, se negaba que ella no quisiera ir al Lado Luminoso, no queria perderla, no cuando habia encontrado a alguien que lo entendia, que lo acompañaba, que lo hacia sentir que no estaba solo.

"—_Por favor no hagas esto Rey, no vayas a ese camino_" —suplica él, en el fondo se sintia irremediablemnte roto.

Ella le habia exclamado que aun seguia retienendolo, que lo soltara, sabia que no habia mucho tiempo, eso podria haber explicado la impaciencia de sus palabras y las mismas espetadas cruelmente para intentar convencerlo.

"_Tu abuelo era Darth Vader, es tu linaje, es tu deber terminar lo que empezo"_

"_Tus padres nunca estuvieron para ti, te dejaban solo por razones mas importantes que tu"_

"_Ellos tuvieron miedo de ti, ¿por qué otra razon te mandarían con Skywalker?"_

"_Ellos piensan que eres un monstruo"_

"_Que eres alguien a quien deben amarrar como un animal"_

"_No eres nada para ellos"_

Lo sabía en el fondo, esos pensamientos no eran mas que un reflejo de la oscuridad que percibío en su niñez y adolescencia, estaba consciente de eso, Luke lo sabía, su madre tambien, no negaría que sintío un horrible rencor hacia sus padres por haberlo mandando lejos de su hogar, no negaría que sintío odio a Han Solo cada vez que salía por la puerta de su casa y no sabia de él en meses, no negaría la molestia que sintió cuando Leia salia reuniones diplomáticas que nunca tuvieron fin, que odio cuando eran droides los que lo regañaban y no sus padres, lo sabía, siempre tuvo a la oscuridad llamandolo, casi cediendo ante ella, en el fondo pensaba que su madre se acerco a él los ultimos años con el unico interés de recuperar la República por sus habilidades en la fuerza y una vez hecho, todo volvería a ser como antes.

No quería, recordaba las enseñanzas de Luke, pero se sentía impotente, porque era verdad, no era nada.

—"_Pero no para mi" _—susurró Rey, Ben Solo voltea a verla, ella se encontraba tan destrozada como él, ¿Habria visto sus memorias? ¿o acaso estaba recordando su propio pasado? Creía que en cualquier momento Rey lloraría y no se había dado cuenta que él tambien estaba llorando.

La mano de Rey no había bajado para nada, por un momento no pudo evitar recordar cuando sus manos se tocaron y sintieron la conexión entre ellos mas fuerte que nunca, pero todo fue mentira, enrealidad no hubo tal conexión, ni visión del futuro porque Rey quería que se uniera a ella.

"—_Por favor" _—volvio a suplicar.

Y solo había una decisión viable.

* * *

**_HOLA nuevamente, se que esto parece que todo marcha igual al episodio VIII pero con ligeros cambios, lo cierto es que el rumbo de esa historia siempre me encanto por lo que __decidí__ conservarla pero quiero aclarar que en los siguientes __capítulos__ ira a un rumbo diferente. Me agradaría saber que pensaron al respecto! _**


	2. Leia

**_HOLA! He regresado, me alegro __muchísimo__ recibir sus bonitos comentarios sobre la historia, __escribí__ este capitulo para que hubiera un poco de interacción con otro personaje que siempre me intereso que hablarán en toda la Nueva Trilogía, esta historia le doy un capitulo o dos para terminarse, quiero recordar que es un historia corta con un "que pasaría si..." con un cambio de roles que a mi parecer pudo haber sido posible._**

**_¡Disfrutenlo, me alegra __muchísimo__ recibir sus comentarios al respecto!_**

* * *

No recordó mucho despues de eso, no sabe muy bien que tanto pelearon pero ambos habian caido inconscientes, Ben Solo abrio los ojos para ver el Supremacy más destruido que nunca y a Rey—Kira— en el suelo aun sin despertar, solo actuo por inercia y supervivencia—aunque no estaba seguro del todo si se estaba engañando a si mismo o no—huyendo hacia la primera nave que encontró, no quería esperar a que Kira despertará y dar inicio a otra batalla.

Desde ahí no supo mucho de ella, intuía en el fondo que se encontraba con vida, la Resistencia había sobrevivido y plegaban por ayuda esperando ser escuchados. La Primera Orden había llegado dispuestos a eliminar a la Resistencia con la última arma que tenian a su disposición, llego a tiempo para pilotear una nave de batalla y disparar hacia donde se encontraban los generales y Luke Skywalker había llegado a tiempo para enfrentarse a ellos lo suficiente para que la Resistencia huyera hacia la nave de su padre.

Todo había terminado, por el momento, a un costo muy grande.

"_Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos" _

Le habia dicho su madre, y se sintío muy culpable por haber tenido en sus pensamientos un rencor hacia ella, Leia no era una mala mujer, no fue tan mala madre, él sabía que ella lo amaba, por el simple hecho que era su hijo. De su padre, aun les tomaba algo de tiempo hacer las pases, sabiendo que era lo que Leia quería de los dos.

Intuían que le ocultaban algo, quizas haya podido ocultarle todo a Luke, pero su madre era un caso diferente, a pesar de tener la fuerza de su lado, era increiblemente intuititva.

"—_Escucha niño, las mujeres siempre averiguan la verdad, siempre"_ — Le habia garantizado Han haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, Ben Solo trago saliva, pues sabia que su padre sospechaba pero no parecia querer averiguarlo por si mismo o quizas esperaba que Leia intuyera todo por si sola.

No deseaba que descubriera sus conexiones con ella, no queria saber su reacción, no queria que Leia llegara a la misma conclusion que Luke, insinuando que el se había…

Definitivamente no, era algo que no se permitía, que no debía ser, no era la persona correcta ni el momento correcto. Pero odiaba admitir y darle la razón a su padre, al final Leia averiguaría la verdad, al menos una parte de ella.

—Te he notado diferente —le comenta a su hijo muy preocupada y a la vez curiosa.

—Acabamos de salir de un ataque mortal y mas de la mitad de la Resistencia fue destruida—le había espetado toscamente no queriendo que Leia entrara en el tema.

Pudo notar como la tristeza se vizualizaba en sus ojos y eso le provocó un hueco en el corazon de Ben Solo, no le gustaba ver a su madre así y se percató que su comentario había sido muy duro.

—Lo lamento —fue todo lo que se le ocurrio decir ¿Qué se le decía exactamente a un general que perdió a la mayoria de su gente? Quizás ya este acostumbrada, la vida de Leia solo ha estado llena de tragedia tras tragedia, comenzando con la exterminación de su planeta adoptivo, aunque su madre intentara por todos los medios demostrar que no era así.

Pudo ver a Leia acercarse a él y sentarse a su lado, hubo un pequeño silencio durante unos minutos y Ben intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no demostrar su nerviosismo, pues sabía que ella se daría cuenta en el momento.

—Eres mi hijo, te conozco más de lo que crees —había comenzado hablar Leia. —Se que Luke y tu tuvieron una discusión y escapaste, no te reclamare por esto porque ya no eres un niño y tus acciones son solos tuyas pero es inevitable preocuparme por esto.

Ben Solo había suponido que Luke le comentaría de esto a Leia, acusarlo con su madre era un truco viejo y un golpe muy bajo, sinceramente no sabía que ganaría Luke con esto. Solo soltó un bufido comenzando a irritarse.

—Esta bien, no es la primera vez que discutimos, lo superaremos —le responde mientras le sonrie, en un intento de garantizar que así sería, no quería preocupar a su madre más de lo que debería, bastante había tenido con los acontecimientos anteriores.

"_Como el incidente" _Pensaba, sacude la cabeza, no tenia caso recordar lo que habia pasado hace ya años, aquel _incidente _del que todos preferian no hablar.

—Te creo hijo —le devuelve la sonrisa mientras toma su mano —Sabes, en estos tiempos tan dificiles de la guerra, cuando siento que solo hay oscuridad siempre he encontrado luz en tu padre y en ti, me siento agradecida de que estes aquí, me das esperanza.

—Tal como lo hizo Ben Kenobi —conocía esa historia a la perfección, era una persona querida y cercana a la familia.

—Por eso llevas su nombre —le responde manteniendo su caracteristica sonrisa aunque inmeditamente pone una postura mas seria—hijo se lo que ocurre, quizas no pueda deducir los detalles pero conozco a la perfección lo que estas sintiendo, no es ningun pecado estar enamorado.

Ben tose toscamente por no haber esperado a su madre llendo de una manera tan directa.

—Leia, Madre— se autocorrige, sabía que Leia no le gustaba que la llamase por su nombre —No es lo que tu crees, yo no estoy enamorado—le contesta frunciendo el ceño, preparandose para estar a la defensiva.

—Yo creo que si lo es, en tiempos de guerra a veces es inevitable, no es algo que puedas controlar y esta bien

—No madre, no esta bien, no estoy enamorado y si en verdad lo estuviera, me darias una conversacion del porque no debería estarlo.

Observo como Leia se separa un poco de él para soltar una pequeña risa, ahora Ben no entendía lo que pasaba, ¿se estaba riendo de él?

—No lo creo Ben, quizas no lo mencione mucho porque todo esto de la guerra me impide pensar en estas cosas pero sinceramente si fuera verdad, me haría muy feliz.

Ben Solo ya no se sentía al tanto de lo que estaba escuchando.

—¿Qué los Jedi tienen prohibido enamorarse? —le cuestiona mientras le arquea una ceja.

Pudo ver la expresión ofendida de Leia cuando pronunció esas palabras.

—¿Luke te dijo eso? —pregunta casi enojada y Ben estaba tentado de vengarse de su tío echandole la culpa de todo.

—Me comentó que era una regla antigua cuando el consejo estaba en su auge —respondió encogiendose de hombros.

—Repite eso ultimo que dijiste, "antigua", no tiene nada de malo si es así Ben, yo… —sospechaba que su madre diría algo pero se interrumpió ella misma y ahora Ben era el interesado en saber que opinaba al respecto.

—¿Tu qué madre?

Su madre le volteó la mirada mientras echaba otra risa, Ben Solo se extraño pues la conocía bien a pesar de sus ausencias, estaba al tanto que esos gestos lo hace cada vez que le avergonzaba algo. ¿Qué era lo que le apenaba decir?

—Madre…—le volvió a insistir al ver que aun no había volteado hacia él.

Leia entonces suspiro bajando la mirada hacia el suelo.

—Esta bien, a pesar de que tu padre y yo nos sentimos muy orgullosos de ti por el grandioso Jedi en que te has convertido, siempre me sentí preocupada respecto si algun día encontrarías a alguien y formarías una familia.

Ahora Ben Solo no pudo evitar el sonrojo y estuvo tentado a imitar las acciones de su madre.

—Que estas diciendo, madre

—Tu querías saberlo, siempre me preocupo que despues de esos días gloriosos siendo un maestro Jedi, despues de la guerra, no tuvieras a alguien con quien compartir tu vida, que estuvieras solo.

No lo dijo de forma directa, pero Ben sabía que Leia estaba intentando disculparse con él cuando solía dejarlo con las nanas droides mientras ella salía a defender la paz en la galaxia de una manera interminable.

—No necesitas preocuparte por eso, estoy bien así —le intenta convencer para cerrar el tema, esto ya lo estaba incomodando.

—Lo sé —suelta en un suspiro en forma de derrota— solo que es una especie de fantasía, estuve convencida que no siempre serías un Jedi y en alguna reunión familiar, con Han, Luke y yo, tu entrarías presentandonos a tu padre y a mi a tu prometida y ambos estariamos alegres por eso.

Ben Solo trago saliva, nunca se hubiera imaginado el tipo de esperanzas que guardaba con él.

—Es la verdad —le contesta esbozando una radiante sonrisa— Nunca te he contado esto pero desde que eras un bebé solía comentarle mucho a tu padre sobre nuestra vida cuando tengamos nietos.

—¿No crees que era demasiado prematuro para pensar en eso? —le riñe

—Es algo que siempre he querido —dice mientras levanta los hombros de manera despreocupante—especialmente una niña.

—¿Por qué una niña? —se sentía tonto al continuar con ese tema absurdo de conversacion, ni siquiera entendía porque le seguía la corriente a su madre.

Vío como los ojos de su madre brillaban divertidos.

—Dudo mucho que los vestidos de mi madre te queden bien, no son de tu estilo —le bromea, Ben Solo comprendió detrás de su burlesco comentario y por un segundo se imagino a su madre cargando con una bebé de tal vez rizos negros o castaños en sus brazos siendo consentida y mimada por sus padres.

La borro de su mente al instante.

—¿Me dirás quién es la chica? —le pregunta su madre esperanzada por su respuesta, Ben Solo bufa mientras frunce los labios

—No te agradaría la idea

—Creo que en tiempos de guerra cualquier opción es viable Ben, no planeo controlar tu vida y menos a las personas que escogas en ella, solo quisiera saberlo y ya, no importa quien sea.

—Yo creo que si te importará —le insiste.

—Y de ser así estoy segura que no podría hacer nada para evitarlo —le contradice —No creo que pueda ser tan malo, ¿es una cazarecompensas? Quizas no tenga mucha imaginación para suponer lo peor pero quiero recordarte que tu padre era un contrabandista y yo una princesa diplomática, no había muchas opciones para un chico como él y una chica como yo.

Por un momento, Ben sintío la empatía de su madre y ya no se sentía tan extraño sobre los sucesos entre Rey y él, y le dio la confianza de lo que diría a continuación.

—Su nombre es Rey.

Los ojos de Leia volvieron a brillar de la emoción

—¿Rey que? —le pregunta ansiosa por saber más, por supuesto que su madre desconocia el alterego de ella.

—Solo Rey —le contesta —era una chatarrera en ningún lugar…

—Nadie viene de ningun lugar —le debate frunciendo el ceño —¿De donde era? —le insitió.

—Jakku, sinceramente es casi lo mismo que ningun lugar —le asegura y Leia rodo los ojos ante la ironia de su hijo.

—Así que una chatarrera —se repite para si misma como si no quisiera olvidar cada detalle que le estaba dando de la chica— Sabes Ben me ofende mucho que creyeras que pensaría mal de ella por ser una chatarrera, nunca me he considerado un persona clasista.

—Esa no es la razón madre

Leia entonces lo miro extrañada.

—¿Qué es entonces? —pregunta ahora más confundida.

—Rey fue abandonada y vendida por sus padres cuando era una niña, fue maltratada violentamente multiples veces por la gente de Jakku —dicho esto apretando fuertemente los puños recordando las memorias que habia visto de ella, con demasiado impotencia— siempre supo defenderse, pero su vida era demasiado dificil y oscura.

Pronto a Leia le dejaron de brillar los ojos y estos se tornaron alarmantes, no queriando darle a su hijo la razón, se estaba preocupando ahora.

—Rey tiene una increíble sensibilidad a la fuerza, eso siempre le sirvió para defenderse pero tambien para atacar —cierra los ojos y suspira preparandose para lo que diría —estaba consciente de su poder y eso la encamino al lado oscuro…madre, Rey es Kira Ren.

No quiso, en verdad no quiso ver la reacción de su madre pero percibía como ella se recargo hacia la pared mirando sorprendida y en shock lo último que le dijo, lo sabía, espero tranquila y pacientemente los gritos de decepción que le lanzaría y una discusión de la cual su padre tendría que intervenir para calmarla, estaba preparado para toda respuesta de ella, espero, siguío esperando, pero nada llego, fue un silencio total, fue entonces cuando decidió voltear hacia ella y distinguió que seguia mirandolo demasiado sorprendida sin embargo no habia ninguna señal sobre una reacción explosiva lo único que pudo decir fue:

—¿Cómo paso?

Ben Solo suspiro ahora seguía la parte menos dificil pero tampoco la más comoda ademas no le agradaba volver a revivir sus recuerdos con Rey.

—Despues de nuestro enfrentamiento en la base Starkiller, por alguna razón que aun desconozco —no queria mencionarle que quizas Snoke estaba detrás de todo eso— experimentamos conexiones de la fuerza, no lo creía posible pero era así, solo podía verla a ella pero no su alrededor, lo mismo para hacia Rey, tampoco podiamos matarnos—sonrie tristemente—e inevitablemente comenzamos a conocernos. —vio como la expresión de Leia comenzaba a alarmarse y Ben sabía la razón

—No te preocupes, nunca solté, ni pense nada relacionado con la Resistencia, nuestros temas de conversación se basaban más en nuestras conexiones, digamos que nos encontrabamos en un punto neutro.

—Entiendo, pero por como te he sentido en estos ultimos días, no resulto bien ¿no es asi, cariño? —le pregunto preocupada pues a pesar de entenderlo, sabía los resultados, ya estaba familiarizada con ese concepto.

Ben Solo sabia que tenia que llegar a la parte más dificil de contar, y al ver que su madre respondía de una forma diferente a la de Luke lo motivo para continuar aunque no negaría que estaba demasiado nervioso.

—Crei que podria cambiarla madre, en serio lo crei, las conexiones eran tan frecuentes y sin poder evitarlo senti empatia por ella, compasión, ella se sentía sola y se mostraba tan vulnerable ante mi, sabia que no estaba engañandome no despues de haber tocado nuestras manos por medio de la fuerza— voltea a ver su madre intentanto encontrar una reaccion similar a la de Luke, pero no había nada ella solo estaba escuchandolo con atención, por su mirada sabia que no estaba juzgandolo— Pude ver su futuro, veia que se unia a nosotros, que se quedaba en el lado luminoso y conmigo…—deja esto ultimo en medio de un suspiro, recordando entonces lo ultimo que paso— Ella mato a Snoke por salvarme, madre.

—Fuerza —exclama con incredulidad, sabia que seria dificil de creer, el mismo dudaba y no dejaba de sorprenderse, Leia se quedo con la mirada perdida intentando asimilar las palabras de su hijo, comparando la situacion que Luke le habia contado hace unos años sobre su padre.

—Pense que con eso Rey se habia liberado del Lado Oscuro de la fuerza pero aun seguia ahí y no pude hacer nada para salvarla, yo falle —y eso de alguna forma lo hacia sentir culpable e impotente.

—No siempre puedes salvar a todos —le responde y Ben vio como Leia tomaba su medallón de la Resistencia con mucha fuerza, sabia que estaba recordando a todos los caidos. —De esas conexiones, ¿no has sabido algo de ella, la has vuelto a ver?

—Si Luke pudo verla en el momento en que toco mi mano, estoy seguro que si la conexión se presentara tambien la verías —le responde, aunque no estaba del todo seguro de su teoría, Leia tiene una presencia en la fuerza pero fuera de las pequeñas enseñanzas de su hermano, no ha salido una iniciativa propia de querer saber más.

—Ya veo, lo siento mucho Ben —le dice con dulzura mientras acaricia sus cabellos, la cosa más suave que Leia haya tocado en su vida.

—Tu reacción fue mucho mejor de lo que pense, esperaba algo como Luke

Leia rie ante la ironia mientras le dedica una mirada suave a su hijo.

—Luke y tu no son tan diferentes en ciertas cosas Ben —le asegura mientras confronta su mirada.

—¿A que te refieres? —frunce el ceño, el comentario no habia sido de su total agrado.

—Luke alguna vez tuvo esos mismos sentimientos sobre Darth Vader

Ben abrió los ojos, como anteriormente se habia mencionado sabia que Darth Vader era su abuelo, padre de su madre y tío, sin embargo desconocia mucho sobre la relación que llego a tener sobre alguno de ellos, Luke le contó que fue él encargado de cremar su cuerpo pero no sabía que desde el principio guardaba las mismas esperanzas de salvar a Darth Vader.

—Nuestro padre lo salvo de morir —era raro escuchar a Leia decir "nuestro padre" por eso sabía que ella iba muy en serio en lo que diría a continuación. —Esa fue la redención de él, salvar a su hijo, no todas las redenciones tienen que ser de la misma forma.

Nunca se le habia ocurrido ese pensamiento y de alguna manera lo lleno de esperanza.

"_¡Claro!, es muy obvio, ella no necesitaba de ese tipo de redención, tendría que haber otra manera"_

Ahora que lo pensaba, Leia tenía razon, si la situaciones fueran al reves él tampoco hubiera cedido, no habria cedido ante emociones que el mismo desconocía, no habría cedido a sentimientos que no han sido desarrollados por completo o por conflictos que pudo haber sentido en todo este tiempo, quizas, solo quizas habria sido demasiado pronto para decidir.

Leia pudo notar que habia dado en el blanco ante la reacción de su hijo, ciertamente le era preocupante la situacion de Ben con la chica, pero esa fe la habia visto en su hermano y al final habia tenido razón, no puede negarle una oportunidad a su propio hijo de poner sus esperanzas en él.

—Yo creo, que si el pudo salvar al hombre más temido y peligroso en toda la galaxia, tu puedes salvar a la chica Rey, solo llevara tiempo te lo puedo asegurar

—¿Cómo lograré su redención? —se pregunto mas para si mismo que para su madre aunque esta no dudo ni un segundo en darle la unica razón por la cual ella ha seguido adelante.

—Con esperanza.

Esa siempre ha sido la respuesta a todo obstaculo en la vida de Ben, asi fue en toda la vida de Leia y se lo ha transmitido a él tambien, Ben supone que puede confiar en eso, claro, con acciones llevadas a cabo. Sintiendose más tranquilo se voltea a su madre aun si creer lo que escuchaba de ella.

—¿Segura que no tienes ningun inconveniente que sea un miembro de la Primera Orden?

Espera la respuesta de Leia a lo que responde como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

—Bueno, ella salvo tu vida, va en contra de mis principios pero ya le debo algo a ella, le estare agradecida por esto.

* * *

**_Bueno este es el final del segundo capitulo en el siguiente se vera mucha interacción entre Rey y Ben, solo quería que al menos en esta historia Ben y __Leia__ compartieran un momento Madre-hijo, espero que les haya gustado me __alegraría__ saber que opinan al respecto._**


	3. Colisión

**_Hola chicos! quiero agradecerles infinitamente sus bonitos comentarios de la historia en eserio me motiva a seguir escribiendo esto, me alegra que la idea les haya gustado._**

**_Les prometí un capitulo de Rey(Kira) y Ben, este es uno, y la verdad el más largo por el momento...espero que les guste mucho así como yo disfrute escribir eso. No estoy del todo segura si a dinámica de ambos al estar en lados opuestos este bien pero fue un buen intento._**

**_disfrutenlo!_**

* * *

COLISIÓN

Se había quedado pensando profundamente las palabras de aliento de Leia, esperaba una reacción diferente, una en donde le dijera que estaba loco, que traicionaba los principios de todos y la razón de la Resistencia, fue diferente, no le hablo como su general, le hablo como su madre y con eso al fin entendió que sus prioridades políticas nunca fueron mas importantes que él. Podía sentir que Leia sentía lo mismo que siente Luke respecto a lo que sea que sienta por la chica, desaprobación absoluta pero fue totalmente pasiva a diferencia de Luke.

"_Es diferente, desde cierto punto de vista"_

Leia veía la salvación de Rey como una opción razonable más no la más conveniente en esta guerra, no la culpaba, lo entendía. No tenia planeado hacer una locura, es más ni siquiera quería verla ahora, desde la última vez que se vieron ha hecho lo posible por bloquear su conexión con ella, aunque tampoco sentía insistencia por parte de Rey y lo hacia sentirse ¿decepcionado?, había demasiado conflicto en él, en sus emociones y no era beneficioso.

La fuerte brisa del viento lo desconcentró de sus pensamientos, en un intento por distraerse había decidido hacer algo al respecto con la Resistencia, ya se había cansado de esperar entrenando con Luke mientras más gente moría en manos de la Primera Orden, se sentía impotente, sin embargo prometió no hacer nada impulsivo, estaba al tanto que su madre confiaba en él, su padre lo apoyaba porque su madre lo hacía, pero no podía decir lo mismo de su tío, que solo deseo que la fuerza lo acompañase sin mucha seguridad en sus palabras. No le quiso tomar importancia, ultimadamente no le importaba lo que Luke pudiera opinar de él.

El planeta en el que se encontraba era una de las localizaciones en donde residían la mayoría de los aliados de su madre, su misión además de aburrida era simple, tenía que hablar con ellos debido que no hubo respuesta a la comunicación cuando la Resistencia se encontraban atrapados en Crait, convencerlos de ayudar.

Ben Solo no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que vio un paisaje tan futurista y avanzado, los planetas que visitó cuando comenzó a entrenar con Luke habían sido paisajes lleno de faunas y con culturas algo primitivas, parecía alguna prueba de humildad y poder vivir sin las cosas materiales todo a base de la fuerza, sin embargo mentiría si decía que no había extrañado el ambiente en donde vivió los primeros años de su vida, era la primera vez que probaba la libertad de una verdadera ciudad.

Como había aterrizado su nave de noche, se dispuso a hablar con los aliados a la mañana siguiente, no resultó difícil encontrar un hotel en donde pasar la noche, aunque quería explorar la enorme ciudad cuyas luces rojas resaltaban en todas las instalaciones, pensando que quizás sería la ultima vez que tendría la oportunidad de poder disfrutar de la bella vista urbana, salió de su habitación hacía el enorme balcón, aun tenía puestas sus ropas Jedi, cualquiera que lo vio pasar entre los lugares susurraban cosas entre ellos, algunos tenían miedo, otros admiración, no le sorprendía, no quedaban muchos Jedis en la galaxia, podría entender que la llegada de uno resultaba algo peculiar.

—Por tu linaje hubiera deducido que te quedarías en un mejor lugar que este —habla una voz conocida, una que llevaba meses sin escuchar, no quería creerlo ¿cómo es que…?¿había logrado romper la barrera había puesto? Lo hubiera sentido de ser así.

Por inercia volteo a verla, era ella, Rey—Kira—la que se encontraba enfrente de él y sin duda no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la vio, sus ropas negras combinaban y resaltaban a la luz que solo las Lunas podían dar y su cabello suelto caía casi en bucles hacia la altura de sus hombros, se veía ¿hermosa? Se riñó a si mismo, ¿en qué esta pensando? Se odio a si mismo en ese momento debido a que su sonrojo—del cual siempre se ha expandido hasta sus orejas—se notarían aun en la oscuridad.

—¿En verdad estas aquí? —fue todo lo que atino a decir, porque no sabia que otra cosa podría ser, de ser así, ¿acaso ella…? —¿Me has estado siguiendo? —intuyó.

Noto como Rey caminaba lentamente hacia él pensaba que le haría algo pero solo vio como se agachaba a tomar una de las frutas exóticas que servían de cortesía en la mesa y se lo llevaba a la boca. Ben entendió entonces que no era una conexión, la Rey que veía ahí no era una ilusión de la fuerza, ella estaba físicamente aquí.

—Te he seguido el paso —Le contesto a la segunda pregunta, sabiendo que la primera seria innecesaria de contestar

—¿Por qué? —le cuestiona, ella no le contesta inmediatamente, toma asiento en los sillones dedicándose a comer la fruta que tiene en sus manos.

—Porque tenemos algo pendiente que resolver —dice entre bocados, Rey sintió la mirada pesada de Ben que le impedía confiar en sus palabras a lo que añade— Puedes estar tranquilo, no vine aquí para atacar a nadie, al menos no por ahora.

—¿Me vas a decir que vienes en paz?

—Si, por decirlo de esa manera —al terminar la fruta la tira de forma efectiva a la basura y vuelve a caminar hacia él.

Ben Solo no quería sentirla cerca, había estado tratando de evitarla por meses porque sabía que si la tenía a tan solo unos centímetros…se percataba del conflicto, todas sus emociones y su mente se sentían conflictuadas conforme ella avanzaba acortando su distancia cada vez más. Rey podía notar el nerviosismo de Ben y eso la hizo sonreír de forma maliciosa lo que provoco en él que tragara saliva.

—La visión que vi de ti, era demasiado real —susurra al momento en que solo unos centímetros eran los que marcaban el espacio entre ellos dos. Ben quería alejarse corriendo en esos momentos ¿Por qué se sentía como un cobarde? No tenia porque huir de ella, en algún punto su destino era enfrentarla, ¿por qué ahora no sentía ese mismo coraje?

—Únete a mí —vuelve a decir su propuesta mientras levanta la mirada hacia la suya, Ben había olvidado lo pequeña que era a su lado —Aun no es tarde, Ben.

Tampoco lo era para ella, de nuevo se había fijado en el color avellana de sus ojos, no sabe exactamente por cuanto tiempo se había perdido en la mirada de la chica, odiaba admitir que sus ojos tenían algo que provocaba fácil extraviarse en ellos.

—Sabes que no lo haré, Rey —le responde mientras veía como la susodicha fruncía los labios en una expresión seria, Ben sabía la razón, su verdadero nombre.

—No digas ese nombre, ella esta muerta —su mirada se había tornado dura.

—No lo esta —tomo coraje para el mismo y deposito su mano en su hombro, siendo otro de los pocos contactos físicos que ha tenido con ella desde que tocaron sus manos, se sorprendió al sentir como se le erizaba la piel a Rey por su toque. —Aun hay bondad en ti, Rey.

La toma de ambos hombros mientras sus miradas seguían conectadas una con la otra y Ben lo sentía nuevamente, el conflicto en Rey, ahí estaba y sabía que era real, una redención de ella podría ser posible. Rey tampoco despegaba su mirada a la de él y podría decirse que ese chico tenia una mirada hipnotizarte y eso la irritaba y fascinaba al mismo tiempo, pero ella estaba consciente de la verdad, sabía que no había un lugar en la luz para ella, corta su mirada a la de él en el momento que capta sus palabras de insistencia.

—Deja de engañarte a ti mismo, no lograrás nada haciéndolo —le espeta mientras mueve su hombro con violencia rompiendo el contacto.

—No lo hago, se que aun puedes volver.

—Pero no lo haré, sácate esa idea de la cabeza —Ben notó que estaba comenzando a enojarse pues cada palabra la había lanzado con mas dureza.

—Rey —la llama mientras piensa dos veces la cosa que dirá a continuación sabía que no sería del agrado de la chica —no te dije todo lo que vi en mi visión…

—¿A qué te refieres? —la curiosidad la había invadido, ella solo vio una sola cosa y era Ben en el Lado Oscuro ¿qué otra cosa pudo ver este chico que no fuera exactamente lo contrario?

—Vi quienes son tus padres —dijo en seco.

Rey abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras sentía como la furia se expandía por su cuerpo, Ben pudo ver como su pequeña figura temblaba de la ira y con un movimiento casi veloz acorrala al chico en la ventana del balcón con su sable en su garganta. Estaban demasiado cerca, Ben notaba la respiración agitaba de Rey y la mirada que le dedicaba le hacia pensar que le cortaría en dos con ese sable, ella estaba realmente furiosa.

—¡Tu no sabes nada de mi, deja de actuar como si lo supieras! —le grita aun intentando verse fuerte en realidad era lo contrario, vulnerable, Rey alejándose, apagando su sable, toma lo más cercano que pudo encontrar y lo arroja hacia la pared, Ben entendió que se contenía en propinarle a él una golpiza.

—Eres Rey de Jakku, tus padres eran chatarreros que te vendieron por alcohol…

—¡Cállate! No te atrevas a decir más —amenazo con fuerza, Ben no estaba del todo seguro pero podía jurar que estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

Trago saliva, sabía que sería difícil para ella, pero tiene que escucharlo, ella no debía olvidar quien era, aceptar que ella es Rey de Jakku sería el primer paso para que regrese a la luz.

—Tenías solo 5 años.

Rey no podía entender como se había adentrado tanto a sus memorias, pensamientos algo, ¿cómo supo toda esa información? ¿en verdad había sido por su conexión? ¿por qué ella no podía ver nada de él entonces?

—¡Te dije que te callaras!

—¡Deja de negar lo que eres, entonces! —le responde con la misma intensidad a lo que Rey no se lo esperaba.

Su sorpresa no duro mucho a lo que Ben pudo ver como sacaba algo de sus ropas y lo encendía, de nuevo su sable, la sentía completamente llena de ira y furia y no se preparó cuando Rey se lanzo sobre él para atacarlo, por fortuna Ben pudo ser más rápido y la detuvo con la fuerza dejándola a la mitad del ataque, ella se dio cuenta de eso y gruñe frustrada mientras intenta liberarse del amarre de Ben.

—¡Suéltame! —ordena violentamente y Ben no hace caso a lo que le dice.

Ben de pronto sintió un golpe estruendoso en su estomago que lo obligo a apartarse, en esos segundos de debilidad Rey lo golpea alejándolo de ella no sin antes volver a arremeter contra él. El golpe fue detenido en seco por el sable verde de Ben y la bomba explotó.

Comenzó un duelo de sables dentro de la misma habitación, varias paredes fueron maltratadas por los golpes recibidos. Rey gruñía por cada golpe que iba a dar y Ben intentaba defenderse por todos los medios de ella. Una pequeña batalla con la fuerza y y una mezcla de colores entre el rojo y verde, fundiese en uno mismo.

Ambos movimientos eran veloces y casi perfectos, entrenados por grandiosos maestros de lados opuestos. Ben podía sentir la furia de Rey, lo notaba en su mirada, aun cargaba esa mirada, asesina, violenta ¿En verdad quería asesinarlo?, no estaba seguro, recordaba que en su último encuentro ella había jurado que lo destruiría a él y a toda la Resistencia.

No estaba del todo seguro del porque pensaba que no sería capaz de hacerlo, por eso no tenía miedo.

Volvieron a golpear sus sables en un choque de luces en el que ambos ejercía la suficiente fuerza, si bien Ben no tenía miedo no quería que le volviera a dibujar otra cicatriz en el rostro. Con un grito de esfuerzo por parte de Rey ella logra desarmarlo y golpearlo quedando Ben de rodillas con ella ejerciendo la fuerza sobre su cuello, el chico sentía que su respiración se cortaba cada vez más y más, ella parecía descargar su propio enojo con él. La miraba de nuevo, ella viendo como el brillo de los ojos de Ben se extinguía cada vez más.

Quería hacerlo, quería matarlo y terminar con ese dolor y ola de emociones de una vez por todas, ese niño, ese muchacho, la hacía sentir débil, inferior, ¡diablos!, en serio deseaba odiarlo, pero no podía, no quería aceptarlo pero ella…

No soportaba más la imagen de Ben con su luz apagándose poco a poco, enojada con ella, por su debilidad por no poder cumplir con un simple objetivo, eliminar a su enemigo, ejerciendo todavía mas fuerza y escuchando los quejidos de Ben…

Ella lo soltó.

Ben siente como el color y el aire vuelve su cuerpo y comienza a toser con fuerza en un intento desesperado de tomar el mayor aire posible. Observó a Rey, se veía agitada y frustrada, él lo sabía, la chica no podía matarlo, así como él no podía matarla y volvió a sentir el conflicto en ella.

Antes de que Rey volviera tan siquiera en pensar en atacarlo—pues el estar consciente de que no lo mataría no significaba que le fuera a dar algún daño colateral—Ben fue lo suficiente inmovilizarla con su propio brazo. Aprovechando de la vulnerabilidad y sabiendo que no seria difícil detenerla debido a que ella se estaba dejando llevar por sus emociones, violentamente la jala hacia atrás hasta topar con la pared mas cercana. Rey gruñe del dolor y Ben por un segundo se sintió culpable de provocarle algún daño físico a ella. El golpe fue tan duro que resonó en toda la habitación y ahora ambos se encontraban demasiado cerca y sus respiraciones apenas podían controlarse por la adrenalina anterior.

Ben Solo se dio cuenta que no quería pelear con ella, esa no era su idea desde el principio, fue entonces que bajo la cabeza hasta la altura de su hombro apoyándolo en la pared mientras suspira y siente como Rey se tranquiliza por su acción y comienza hablar.

—¿Por qué no pudiste simplemente, elegirme a mi? —le pregunta derrotado evitando con todas sus fuerzas derramar alguna lagrima.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Rey de ningún lugar parece tomar el control de sus emociones nuevamente y abre los ojos sorprendida por su pregunta, no definitivamente no iba a contestarla.

—¿Por qué no me mataste cuando pudiste hacerlo? —ignora la pregunta de Ben y lo contraataca con esa interrogante, intentando permanecer en sus cinco sentidos, la respiración de Ben en su nuca—por más que quisiera negar—le provocaba que sus piernas temblaran.

—¿A que te refieres? —pregunta Ben separándose ligeramente de Rey y pudo verla ahora sin un apéndice de enojo.

—No soy una idiota, recuperaste la consciencia antes que yo, sabías lo que tenías que hacer y no lo hiciste —comenta frunciendo el ceño, no iba a permitir que le mintiesen, no cuando las emociones de Ben estaba a flor de piel en ese momento.

Ben traga saliva, estaba al tanto que no podía ignorar ese detalle y ahora estaba siendo descubierto.

—No se me paso por la mente —dijo divagando esperando que esa respuesta fuera subiente.

—Por supuesto que si y aun así elegiste no hacerlo —fue entonces que Rey decide dar un vistazo nuevamente y vio como Ben hacia lo posible por evitar su mirada.

—No quise hacerlo —admite murmurando y volteando hacia el otro lado, Rey vio entonces un ligero sonrojo entre la oscuridad de la habitación, le pareció algo ¿tierno?, nunca se había planteado ese tipo de pensamientos y se sentía bien.

—Ya veo —es todo lo que se le ocurre contestarle, ella tampoco sabia que decir al respecto.

—¿Por qué me salvaste de Snoke? —pregunta ahora, sabía que no estaban en la mejor situación para exigir ese tipo de respuestas pero sin duda no había otra mejor opción y momento para hacerlo.

Rey resopla frunciendo el ceño, no se le daba bien este tipo de cosas y se sentía humillada de solo pensar en contestarle, pero sabía que estaban siendo honestos el uno con el otro, sin contar la desafortunada situación de su acorralamiento.

—Tu sabes porque —fue lo único que quiso contestar mientras le mantenía la mirada a él, y para Ben Solo fue suficiente y la suelta con delicadeza.

—¿En que clase de problema nos hemos metido? —suspira Ben sintiendo el estrés recorriéndolo ahora que ambos sabían la verdad de sus emociones por el otro y no sabía escoger entre la felicidad o tristeza de ser correspondido por ella, no habría un buen resultado de todo esto, se derrumba en el primer sillón que ve y percibió como Rey se mantuvo de pie a un lado cruzándose de brazos.

—Yo no estoy dispuesta a ir a Lado Luminoso de la fuerza —comenta despreocupadamente y dejarlo de una vez en claro.

—Y yo no estoy dispuesto a ir a Lado Oscuro.

Rey entonces le brillan los ojos del enojo ante el comentario de Ben ¿En serio se atrevía a ser tan hipócrita? Ella había sentido todas sus emociones aquel día del Supremacy y él se atrevía a negarlo.

—En eso te equivocas —le respondió mientras se para enfrente de él y se inclina de manera demasiado cerca apoyando sus manos en los costados del sillón.—Has estado más cerca del Lado Oscuro de lo que yo alguna vez estaré del Lado Luminoso.

Ben se sorprendió ante el acto tan atrevido de Rey y no evito ponerse nervioso ante eso ¿Qué estaba intentando hacer? El corazón de Ben estaba muy acelerado, estaban tan cerca que podía ver las múltiples pecas de la chica, sus ojos avellana y sus labios entre abiertos, lucho para que Rey no se diera cuenta y al parecer funciono intentando permanecer con su serio semblante no contesto a lo que Rey le dijo a lo que ella aprovecho para continuar.

—Tu sabes, por muy molesto que esto sea para mi, nunca sentí la luz en la fuerza, jamás la sentí como algo que forme parte de mi —su voz melancólica le provocaba a Ben querer sujetarla entre sus brazos a lo que solo atino a apretar sus puños para evitar hacer tal acción. —siempre fue violencia, llantos, enojo, oscuridad…me sentía perdida. —Rey entonces con una mano sujeta delicadamente los cabellos de Ben a lo que este le provoco estremecerse por su tacto.

—No siempre tienes que seguir así —intentando concentrarse en la mirada de Rey y no en sus caricias.

—Es lo que pensaba, pero con el tiempo uno va perdiendo las esperanzas, tenía este extraño poder y no sabía porque solo yo y por que me fue dado si siempre iba a ser pisoteada por los demás, tratada como basura, me sentía confundida…

"_Necesitaba que alguien me enseñara mi lugar en todo esto" _

—Entonces apareció Snoke y me guío hacia un camino que me hizo sentir bien, poderosa, fuerte, ya no sentía miedo pero como ame cuando las personas que todos estos años que abusaron de mi, me miraban con un gran temor en sus ojos. —Rey comentaba esa historia con un brillo de emoción en sus pupilas, Ben sabía que era su lado oscuro hablando por ella—Los mate uno por uno, lentamente, era algo teatral en ese entonces, pero lo disfrute y sin ningún remordimiento…

—Pero no fue así cuando exterminaste al resto del pueblo —le interrumpe con esto ultimo, pues sabía que de eso no lo había disfrutado como presumía.

—Fue diferente —le mira seria miento aun con los cabellos de Ben entre sus manos, Rey no se daba cuenta de sus propias acciones y por inercia sus manos se movían en su cabellera —yo no odiaba a todo el pueblo de Jakku —le asegura—quizás sea lo único en mi vida por el cual me he arrepentido de algo, en cambio tu…

—¿Yo que?

—¿Crees que fuiste el único que vio pedazos de la vida del otro? Conozco tu historia Ben Solo, la gente siempre espera demasiado de ti por tu descendencia en los Skywalker, tuviste una familia, padres, una leyenda como maestro, un apellido…—soltó al aire eso ultimo con cierta añoranza en su mirada al menos eso fue lo que Ben pudo distinguir y sintió pena por ella.—Y aun así, la oscuridad siempre ha llamado por ti, no solo porque tu abuelo era el hombre más temido en toda la galaxia, si no porque esa es tu verdadera naturaleza.

Ben Solo no quería tener esa conversación y no le agradaba mucho cuando la gente hacia mención a su abuelo y un intento por querer compararlo con él, él no era igual a Darth Vader no estaba ni cerca de serlo y nunca lo sería.

—Deja de decir tonterías —le responde queriendo levantarse para alejarse de ella pero Rey lo evita impulsándose más hacia él provocando que el sillón y ambos cayeran al suelo. La chica entonces aprovecha la posición para acomodarse mejor e inmovilizar a Ben con ayuda de la fuerza—de ser lo contrario le ganaría por ser mas grande que ella—Ben lucho al principio para liberarse de su agarre pero al moverse estaba provocando otro tipo de emociones nada puros sobre la chica.

—No lo son, a pesar de tener toda la luz que necesitabas siempre mantuviste a la oscuridad a tu lado, negarlo no hará que desaparezca, yo sentí tu autoridad cuando matamos a todos esos guardias ¿me dirás entonces que no sentiste lo mismo que yo? —le pregunta iba creciendo en sus palabras.

Lo primero que se le ocurrió a Ben era mentir, decir que no sintió todo lo que ella dice, no darle la razón, pero la cercanía y la esencia de la chica inundaba todo su juicio y concentración, la tenía peligrosamente cerca, estaba encima de él, se sentía intimidado en todos los sentidos. Rey entonces se endereza pero sigue sin levantarse movimiento el cual a Ben se enajenó en perder los estribos por los movimientos tan osados de Rey que ahora se encontraba con los brazos cruzados esperando su respuesta.

Ben estando atrapado entre el suelo y la chica, suspira cerrando los ojos.

—No, no lo niego —contesta derrotado.

Rey entonces abrió más los ojos, interesada en haber logrado un avance con Ben, el chico se dio cuenta que ella no se veía dispuesta a levantarse de él, Ben no sentía un verdadero avance en su situación.

—Bien —Rey contesta con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

—¿Y eso que?, eso no significa ni dicta lo que soy, si sentí una emoción al asesinar a esos guardias y no me siento orgulloso de ello. ¿Qué estar en la oscuridad no haría que me fuera indiferente?

Entre la oscuridad se deslumbro una mueca de disgusto de Rey.

—¿Eso es lo único que te pudo enseñar tu patético tío? —la voz sarcástica y burlona de Rey hace que Ben frunza el ceño, quizás su relación con Luke no era la mejor de todas insultando sus propias enseñanzas significaban un insulto para él también y nunca le agrado ser humillado por sus habilidades.

—Me enseño lo suficiente —le contesta retándola con la mirada.

—El Lado Oscuro no es solo matar como si fuera una carnicería —la voz de Rey se torna seria a ella tampoco le gustaba que insultaran sus enseñanzas de esa manera.—Es como una droga, una marca personal de heroína que se adapta a lo que más deseas… —La mirada de Rey se pierde entonces en un punto fijo, Ben se da cuenta que quizás este recordando sus días pasados—Es fácil caer en ella, es fácil consumirse en ella, es fácil pedirle a ella, pero oh, como es difícil mantener y tener el control dentro de ella.

—¿Qué el Lado Oscuros no son puros instintos? Los Sith solían ser muy impulsivos a sus emociones.

—Ciertamente no —contesta secamente rodando los ojos ¿cuándo entendería? —al igual que el Lado Luminoso necesitas de sabiduría, concentración y la fuerza, Los Sith debían tener el control sobre eso, de lo contrario caían en su perdición.

—Esa es la respuesta, los Sith flaquearon por sus propios principios —intenta rebatir.

—Pero ¿Qué un Jedi no esta expuesto a las misma vulnerabilidades? Conozco historias de muchos Jedi que cayeron al Lado Oscuro por su mal control emocional y peor aun ni siquiera fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para poder sobrevivir a ella, esos eran los débiles —espeta cruelmente.

Ben entonces ya no supo que responder, la verdad es que en ese ultimo punto Rey tenía razón, un Jedi no era diferente a un Sith, tenían muchas similitudes, suspira derrotado ya no sabia que contestar pero no quería admitir que las palabras de Rey eran ciertas.

—Se lo que ocurrió con Skywalker —menciona Rey, al principio Ben no entiende lo que quiere decir y antes de abrir la boca para negar lo que fuera que diría a continuación la chica lo interrumpe.

—En mi visión pude ver pequeños pedazos de tu vida, pero solo hubo uno que llamo totalmente mi atención y me motivo a venir aquí a convencerte.

El corazón de Ben late frenéticamente, no quería mencionarlo, aquel _incidente, _hacia años que el enterraba ese recuerdo de su cabeza el único recuerdo con Luke que provoco una de sus más grandes peleas y le costo años en perdonar y sabía que no evitaría a Rey decirlo.

—Él intento matarte…

—No es así —intenta negar, ella no necesita saber que fue lo que pasó.

—Si lo fue —le corrige, porque como sintió las emociones floreciendo en esa situación, las percibía y le eran llamativas difíciles de ignorar—y fue porque el sintió tu oscuridad pensó que si no te detenía mientras dormías serías capaz de destruir todo lo que el alguna vez amo y lucho.

—Tu no sabes lo que sintió Luke en ese momento —le dice seriamente.

Rey forma una sonrisa burlona.

—Ni siquiera lo llamas maestro, ¿qué tantos problemas te provoco ese atentado? —cuestiona.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—Claro que sí, por algo nuestra conexión me la mostro, quería darme una señal y si tu propio tío fue capaz de percibir la oscuridad en ti, es tiempo de que te entregues a ella.

—De ser así lo hubiera asesinado —admite enderezándose hasta quedar frente a frente a la cara de Rey, enfrentándola mientras su mente vuela a esos ácidos recuerdos de su adolescencia— no seré capaz de negarlo si te digo lo contrario, pensé en hacerlo, en mandar todo al carajo y destruir todo al mi alrededor, pero yo vi con mis ojos como Luke apago el sable y su rostro lleno de arrepentimiento y dolor, él mismo se culpaba de casi caer a la oscuridad, no yo. No te mentiré, claro que no lo perdone inmediatamente, ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra y tuvimos tantas discusiones que terminaban en batallas con sables, Luke solo se defendía y yo solo atacaba y escuchaba voces diciéndome que lo matará de una vez por todas, estaba furioso con él, me sentía herido, traicionado.

"_Deja morir el pasado, mátalo si es necesario"_

"Pero nunca hice caso a esos instintos, mi madre supo intervenir a tiempo, quedo tan sorprendida como yo al enterarse de las intenciones iniciales de mi tío pero comprendió que los lados de la fuerza eran más complicadas de lo que parecen, no era solo Luz ni solo Oscuridad, nos pidió incontables veces que hiciéramos las pases, Luke ya le había pedido perdón a Leia y a mi, y yo en serio sentía su arrepentimiento y la culpa, reconstruir nuestra confianza entre maestro y alumno fue difícil por eso nunca me volví a dirigir a Luke como mi maestro, perdió ese titulo hace tiempo para mi, pero supe salir adelante con eso, Luke no es una mala persona, es humano así como yo, que pude haberlo asesinado y tal vez en verdad hubiera caído en la oscuridad y destruiría todo a su paso."

—La Oscuridad no es una opción —le asegura y Rey por primera vez en la noche sorprendida por la respuesta de su enemigo, no sabe que responder.

—Lo fue para mi —responde seriamente aunque Ben no percibía enojo de su parte.—Nunca tuve la opciones que tuviste, ojala alguien me hubiera dado la opción de elegir en ese momento y quizás…

No dice nada, Rey niega la cabeza como si desechara lo que fuera que diría al borde de la frustración baja a Ben con sus brazos.

—Ven conmigo —le dice a Rey a lo que ella suspira fuertemente.

—No, tu ven en conmigo —vuelve a ofrecer Rey tomando su rostro con sus manos, tacto que hizo que Ben cerrará los ojos, su tacto era agradable, sintió la respiración de Rey cerca y supuso entonces que se volvió a acercar a él.

—No puedo decepcionar a nadie —contesta Ben intentando que sus emociones no se hicieran a la vista.

—No le debes nada a nadie —suspira Rey cerrando también los ojos, ambos disfrutando de la cercanía del otro, del momento, tal vez del único en donde podían estar juntos olvidando todo lo que son y lo que no deben ser. —A pesar de lo que dijiste, estoy totalmente convencida de lo que vi en mi visión, ciertamente es muchísimo más probable que la tuya —le garantiza mientras su rostro se va acercando al de Ben cada vez más.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto que esa visión se haga realidad? —pregunta aun confundido entre el aroma de Rey y su testarudez de llevarlo con ella.

Rey guardo silencio solo unos segundo meditando muy bien en lo que diría y arriesgándose a ser vulnerable nuevamente.

—Porque tu me importas —le responde suavemente, algo que Ben le costaba creer, ya la había escuchado hablar así pero era en ocasiones en las que necesitaba menos de cinco dedos para contarlas.

Rey acerca sus labios a los de Ben y los besa despacio, un acto gentil, tranquilo, la chica piensa que sus labios son muy dulces y su boca se sigue moviendo insistentemente, Ben abriendo los ojos sorprendido se queda estático, de todas los ataques, de todo lo que pudo haberle hecho Rey, ella lo estaba besando, se había atrevido, muchas olas de emociones golpearon al joven Jedi en ese momento, Ben cree que si hubiera sido él en una situación inversa le sería casi imposible atreverse a besarla, aun en sus días como padawan siempre se consideró un chico introvertido y extremadamente retraído, dos defectos que fueron desapareciendo poco a poco con el tiempo pues para un Jedi esas dos características no eran esenciales en el buen desarrollo de uno. Sin embargo con Rey, sentía que volvía a ser ese adolescente tímido no sabía que hacer.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de darse cuenta que adora la sensación de los labios de Rey sobre los de él y sintiendo que estaba fallando a media Galaxia por hacer lo que tenia tiempo deseando hacer, toma a Rey de los cabellos—tan suaves—y le devuelve el beso también, suave, atento, por alguna razón, no quería decepcionarla, Ben acaricia las mejillas de la chica sintiendo su tersa piel y le gusta, le agrada.

"_Por la gracia de tu entrenamiento, no seré seducido"_

Rey es la que decide romper el beso, jadeando al sentir como Ben acariciaba toda su espalda, de seguir así ella no se controlaría, se separa tan solo unos centímetros del rostro de su amado y la forma en que lo miraba parecía una adoración absoluta algo que Ben amo ver, una faceta nueva de ella que quería ver más y más, no veía oscuridad, sus ojos avellana brillaban a la par de la Lunas de aquel lejano planeta. Se veía hermosa, parecía…

—Un Ángel… —se le sale entre suspiros, Ben juraba que era otra voz la que escucho salir de sus labios.

Rey ignora el comentario de Ben pero acaricia los labios de este con sus dedos tentándose en volver a besarlo o no, era una locura, sabía que si lo buscaba las cosas terminarían así pero ella estaba cansada de estar sola y Ben estaba dispuesto a no soltarla aunque ambos querían direcciones diferentes, Rey se negaba a dejarlo ir, era suyo, con esa visión sabía que Ben le debía pertenecer.

Aunque quizás le llevaría más tiempo de lo que pensó.

Rey sonríe amargamente.

—Ojala las cosas fueran diferentes —le susurra aun con el rostro de Rey entre su manos comenzando a repetirle besos en todo el rostro.

Ben confundido por su comentario y recibiendo los cálidos besos de la chica solo suspira diciendo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Si yo fuera la que tuviera que escoger, me iría contigo —le responde con mucha seguridad—Si tu hubieras tendido tu mano pidiéndome que me fuera contigo a la oscuridad, lo haría sin mirar atrás.

—¿Si tu estuvieras en el Lado Luminoso? —intenta adivinar sin saber que acertaría.

—Exacto…—suspira y Ben no evita recordar la imagen de ella en su visión, sus vestimentas blancas, su cabello recogido en tres coletas y un semblante tan puro, bello, luminoso e inocente el recuerdo más añorado de Ben.

—¿Eso es lo que viste de mi? —pregunta incrédula.

—Es mejor de lo que tu viste sobre mi a veces no eres capaz de bloquear tus pensamientos—le regaña tranquilamente— Tampoco veo esa imagen posible —añadió.

Las cejas de Rey se juntan pronunciadamente.

—Parezco una ilusa —comenta haciendo referencia a su imagen luminoso—y odio esas coletas se ven extrañas —añade disgustada.

—Yo no entiendo porque llevaría un casco puesto —le comenta despreocupado.

—Darth Vader usaba uno.

Ben sonríe irónicamente.

—Si porque lo necesitaba para respirar, mi caso no tiene ningún sentido —comenta soltando una risa melancólica.

—Quizás nuestras visiones no tienen ningún sentido…—suspira Rey y Ben percibió como sus ojos se deprimían y ella dejaba de acariciar su rostro.

Rey entonces se levanta y deja de ejercer la fuerza sobre Ben permitiéndole levantarse, ella no dice nada y Ben confundido por su acción comienza a ver como Rey comienza a alejarse hacia el balcón sin decir ninguna palabra.

—¿Rey? —la llama nuevamente por su nombre humano.

—¿Aun recuerdas lo que te dije en el Supremacy? —pregunta retóricamente pues suponía que no lo recordaría. —_ Si llegara a arriesgar todo, no me dejaras caer…_

Ben sorprendido comienza atar los cabos en su cabeza, no habiéndose dado cuenta antes del sentido de sus palabras, ¿era acaso su forma de decir que lo ama…?

—Hey niño bonito —comenta con una triste sonrisa mientras sube por el balaustre del balcón— atrápame…—suspira dejándose caer.

El pánico inunda a Ben.

—¡Rey! —grita Ben corriendo con una velocidad que ni el mismo sabia que tenía y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanza cayendo desde lo alto del edificio.

Ben sentía el viento chocar por su rostro mientras visualizaba todo como si fuera cámara lenta, con la fuerza ejerce su brazo dirigido a Rey para atraparse a ambos en el aire, unos segundos más y ambos hubiera chocado con el suelo de la ciudad. Ambos seres quedaron prendidos en el espacio, dos seres opuestos, luz y oscuridad sin ninguna opción de elegir, los dos encontrándose en un punto neutro en donde las identidades y los nombres no importan, no importaba la Resistencia, la Primera Orden, sus padres, su lealtad, la misma guerra, solo lo que sienten, ahora, en ese momento que duraba poco, Rey abre los ojos y no dice nada, Ben tampoco, ella solo sonríe, era una sonrisa sincera, alegre, ahí estaba su respuesta y era todo lo que necesitaba por ahora, vuelve acercar su rostro al de Ben y lo besa con mucha suavidad, Ben solo la mira entendiendo lo que acababa de hacer, sabiendo que él había encontrado su propia respuesta.

* * *

**_Bueno ese es todo del capitulo 3, NO ES EL FINAL, aun falta un capitulo o dos para que llegue a su fin espero que les haya gustado, me alegraria saber qué piensan al respecto!._**


	4. A través de las Estrellas

_**¡ADVERTENCIA DE LEMMON!**_

_**PRIMERO QUE NADA LAMENTO MUCHISIMO EL HABER TARDADO EN ACTUALIZAR! Y EN SEGUNDA AGRADEZCO MUCHO SUS REVIEWS ME MOTIVAN MUCHISIMO A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO ESTA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA QUE PRONTO LLEGA A SU FIN!**_

_**Quisiera aclararles que no soy muy experimentada con eso de escribir lemmons así si pudieran aconsejarme para quizás próximos capítulos serían bien recibidos sus criticas.**_

**_ Debido al tiempo que me tarde en actualizar hice este capitulo extenso espero que no les aburra pero siento que debe de haber interacción con mas personajes de SW y no solo que se rodee de Rey y Ben que si bien es lo principal en esta historia me sirve para darle un sentido de desarrollo para ellos. Sin mas que decir disfruten, me __agradaría__ saber lo que piensan al respecto!_**

* * *

1

No supo el momento exacto, ni como fue que ambos terminaron dentro de la habitación de Ben, besandose como si no hubiera otra oportunidad más para hacerlo.

Ben la besaba en cada parte de su rostro mientras se acercaba cada vez más a su cuello y comenzaba a mover su boca sobre el. Inicio desde su nuca mientras ella se estremecía y suspiraba, el tacto del chico era algo que le hacía perder sus sentidos.

—No te detengas —le pide Rey tomando los rizos negros del chico acto que por supuesto le volvia loco.

Y no lo hizo.

Las insistentes caricias que Rey le daba en todo su cuerpo desesperadamente transmitían el impaciente deseo que llevaba por el chico desde hace tiempo, Ben la toma en sus brazos—ella en serio era muy liviana y pequeña—y se la lleva con él, sentandose en la orilla de la cama mientras sus labios volvían a unirse. Ben posicionó su mano en los tirantes de la blusa de Rey bajandolos un poco y acariciando la piel expuesta, ella responde con un gemido insistente y Ben regresa nuevamente a deleitarse con su cuello, la chica solo hecha la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando del placentero y suaves caricias que le brindaba moviendose al compas de los movimientos del chico y este sentía como algo se le endurecia en sus pantalones.

¿Cuántas veces no había fantaseado con ella? No negaría que en la etapa en donde se reencontraban en sus aleatorias visiones no sufrieron un acercamiento más personal en las que la mayoria terminaban con peleas, discusiones, promesas de muerte, sin embargo no solo era eso, también hubo muchas noches en donde soñaba con ella, se soñaba a él mismo en la misma situación, tocandola de esa forma que él no penso jamas hacer, con ella semidesnuda en sus brazos, probando y saciandose de su piel aperlada y llena de pecas. Rey abre ligeramente los ojos al sentir el miembro erecto de Ben, provocando que su centro comenzara a humederse ante tal contacto, toma los cabellos de Ben y lo aleja con fuerza para quitarse su blusa de forma desesperada.

La imagen que tenía enfrente era sin duda la más bella y excitante vista de todas, sus cabellos castaños alborotados, sus labios hinchados y coloridos por los besos arrebatados, ella totalmente semidesnuda, sus pechos rosados y duros estaban reclamando atención al instante y la boca de Ben se sentía cada vez más seca, no duda en acercarse y con ella aun entre sus piernas toma el pezón con su boca, saboreandola por completo de lo que ese pecho pudiera ofrecer.

Rey no evito gemir fuerte ante tal contacto y casi por incercia se inclina más hacia él, pidiendole más y más, sus movimientos en su pecho eran impacientes, anhelantes, Ben comienza acariciar los hermosos muslos de Rey acercandose más a sus gluteos y apretarlos con sus manos para acercarla lo más posible hacia él, le gustaba esa sensación, los gemidos de la chica parecía música que él deseaba seguir escuchando, al terminar con el primer pecho la chica escucha los jadeos del muchacho y siente su saliva envolver el pezón que había dejado de chupar, entre jadeos Rey vizualiza al Ben que tiene enfrente y encuentra esa imagen demasiado excitante, verlo respirar agitadamente y con sus cabellos negros revueltos hacia que solo tuviera ganas de montarlo de una vez por todas, pero decidió ser paciente. Ben le devuelve la mirada mientras toma el otro pecho con su mano y con su pulgar acaricia el pezón erecto, Rey no cierra los ojos pero si gime al roce, ambos se estaban observando porque el chico quería conservar todas y cada una de las reacciones de Rey cada vez que la tocara.

Ambos vuelven a fundirse en un beso y entonces Rey lo empuja acostando al chico en la cama, sentandose encima de él y sintiendo como estaba tan duro del placer. Ben al ver como Rey le sonreía por esa razón se sonrojo como siempre lo hace, ella entonces se mueve ligeramente sobre él y el chico suelta un gemido reprimido.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —cuestiona con su voz entrecortada.

—¿Qué cosa? —responde con la respiración agitada.

—Cuando estabamos en esta misma posición, después de pelear, ¿querías follarme en ese momento?

Y ahí estaba, de nuevo era vulnerable a sus emociones y sentimientos, tenía miedo que ella se hubiera dado cuenta que cuando se encontraba encima de él se había excitado de sobremanera, aquella pregunta lo había puesto nervioso y por un segundo recuperó la poca cordura que aun conserva.

—No, Rey —intenta defenderse, no quería que fuera juzgado de esa manera.

—Por favor, no juegues a ser un caballero aquí, ¿querías tocar mis pechos como lo estas haciendo ahora? —dicho esto toma las grandes manos de Ben y los posiciona en sus senos moviendolos al compas que quería arqueando su espalda gimiendo sutilmente mientras comenzaba a dar movimientos dolorosamente lentos sobre el miembro del muchacho.

—Rey, por favor…

—¿Me soñabas a mi en medio de tus piernas, cada vez mas cerca de tu miembro? seguramente queriendo que te la chupara, ¿no te has preguntado como se siente, me mentiras diciendo que no has soñado con mi boca en ella? Lo he visto todo, no eres tan inocente como presumes ser.

—No es verdad —intenta negar fallidamente.

—Di, que quieres cogerme Ben Solo, di que quieres follarme como siempre lo has hecho en tus fantasías —dice mientras le quita la camisa a Ben estando ahora en las mismas condiciones, Rey muerde sus labios ante la vista que tiene enfrente, Ben Solo el chico acomplejado era en verdad un chico muy atractivo.

—¿Que? —¿Como es que lo supo...?

—¿Crees que nunca tuve acceso al menos una de ellas? —suelta las manos de Ben y las pone a sus costados tomando una posición más cómoda para acelerar sus movimientos.—Y no te mentiré, algunas en verdad me pusieron muy húmeda, fuiste en serio muy malo con eso —decía entre movimientos mientras gemía al disfrute de la sensación —Estás en serio muy duro... —gime sintiendo como Ben ponía sus manos en las caderas de la chica apretándolos cada vez más en reacción a lo que Rey estaba haciendo sobre él.

Ella se detiene para quitarse sus pantalones quedando en unos sencillos panties negros mordiéndose los labios se acerca lentamente al pantalón de Ben desaprovechándolo.

—Rey...—la llama dudando que es lo que hará la chica.

—Sh, te va a gustar—asegura ella con una voz ronca del placer mientras sacaba el miembro erecto del muchacho—Necesito encargarme de este detalle primero —explica moviendo su pequeña mano sobre él mientras lo mira con una sonrisa descarada y relamiéndose los labios e inmediatamente se lo lleva a la boca.

Los movimientos de Rey en su miembro provocaría en Ben una perdición a más no poder intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos pero tenía la imagen de ella complaciéndolo oralmente con su pequeña boca y de manera instintiva lleva sus manos a sus cabellos moviendo su cabeza a la par de lo que él quería. La chica por el otro lado pensaba que el sabor de Ben era entre una mezcla de dulce y salado pero para nada desagradable no obstante su polla dura era demasiado grande para caber en su boca, impulsarse más hacia él la ahogaría,

—Rey —no evita decir su nombre al sentir como su lengua envuelve toda su longitud.

—Hmm —es lo unico que escucha de ella, gemidos y Rey siente como su humedad crece cada vez más en su entrepierna.

Ben Solo entre cierra y abre los ojos y suelta pequeños gruñidos, mientras ella seguía complaciendolo con su boca, estuvieron así por varios momentos hasta que lo sentía cerca, cada vez más y después se vino en la boca de la chica.

Ella lo recibe con gusto, saboreando y tragando todo de él, separandose de su miembro para lamer lo que quedo, levanto la vista hacia su acompañante y se encontraba totalmente apenado y sonrojado, imagen que a Kira le pareció demasiado tierna y le provoco soltar una sonrisa, Ben pone su mano en su rostro acariciando su mejilla mientras aun controlaba su respiración, ella cierra los ojos por un momento disfrutando de la muestra de afecto.

Kira decide interrumpirlo levantandose para quitarse la unica prenda que tenía y tirarla lejos de ahí y comienza a posicionarse encima tomo su erección en sus pequeñas manos acomodando para entrar completamente en él y ella sentía que tocaba el cielo al sentirse llenada por Ben Solo.

Ambos gimen ante la excitación y Rey comienza a moverse rapidamente sobre Ben.

Ben Solo no recordaba una sensación mas asombrosa que esta, la chica lo montaba de una forma casi experta que por un segundo se pregunto si sería capaz de complacerla pero lo olvidó de lleno en el momento en que sintió como las paredes de la chica se apretaban a su alrededor, sentir su miembro apretarse en la zona de la chica, tan caliente y humeda sobre todo muy pequeña, la observaba, tenía una estupenda vista sobre ella, sus mejillas rosadas, su boca intentando retener sus gritos de una manera para nada exitosa y sus pechos rebotando ante sus movimientos, de nuevo sentía esa sensación de agua en la boca.

—Eres…muy estrecha…—logra soltar entre gemidos pasando sus manos por todo su cuerpo que tanto había deseado tocar de manera desesperada ante todas las sensaciones que estaban siendo golpeados en él.

Tocaba todo, su espalda, sus piernas, se detuvo por unos minutos en sus pechos, que volvió a acariciar debido a que la chica respondía con gemidos más fuertes mientras se movía intensamente y a su antojo sobre el chico, le encataba esto, le encantaba ser tocada por él, quería llenarse de él por completo porque todo de él la estaba satisfaciendo, su miembro duro y grueso entrando y saliendo de ella una y otra vez le era muy dificil contener sus gritos.

—Oh Ben —gime ella con fuerza al sentir como él aprieta sus manos a sus caderas intensificando sus movimientos, tomando cartas en el asunto, Ben Solo aprieta más el trasero de Rey que tanto había antojado en sujetar.

Y en serio Ben amo esucuchar su nombre en sus labios.

El chico acerca más a Rey con él, mordiendole el hombro para acallar sus gemidos, gesto que ella acepta gustosa.

—No puedo más, Ben —solloza desesperada mordiendose los labios abrazandose y rasguñando el pecho del chico con sus uñas, el muchacho gruñe ante el dolor placentero que le provocó eso.

El tampoco podia retenerlo más.

Ambos se vinieron en el momento entre una mezcla de gritos y gemidos Rey siente el liquido caliente llenar su centro y se queda pegada a él por un rato controlando sus respiraciones, se separa de Ben y se acuesta a un costado se sorprendio por un momento al ser jalada bruscamente hacia él rodeandola con sus enorme brazos, aun se sorprendia por los sentimentalismos del muchacho.

—Eres muy hermosa —suelta Ben sin más besando los cabellos de Kira, ella cierra los ojos disfrutando esa muestra de afecto, porque en verdad sentía la intensa emoción de Ben por ella.

Rey se queda pegada a él contorneando con sus manos suavemente el pecho del muchacho. Ambos habían experimentado la mejor noche de sus vidas.

* * *

2

—Esto no debió pasar —suspira Ben, ciertamente lo que hicieron debería considerarse como traición para cada uno de los bandos, sin embargo aquí estaban, desnudos revueltos en una cama con solo sabanas que los cubría y sus respiraciones apenas normalizandose.

—No, definitivamente no, sin embargo me atrapaste —le contesta Rey aun pegada a su pecho, Ben pensaba que era una sensación calida el tenerla así de cerca, se sentía seguro.

—No iba a dejar que cayeras —le asegura acariciando su brazo con sus dedos.

—Luke Skywalker te hubiera dicho lo contrario

Lo medito unos momentos, quizás si la situación hubiera sido diferente, en un enfrentamiento entre ellos...

—Si, supongo que si lo hubiera hecho —le contesta, no había manera de comprobarlo pero conocía a su tío lo suficiente.

—Cuéntame más del incidente —le pide Rey mientras se aleja del pecho de Ben y se apoya con su brazo, mirandolo directamente a los ojos.

Ben por un momento se sintío intimidado por la mirada de la chica y voltea su rostro al lado contrario.

—Claro que no, no necesitas conocer los detalles, además te conté lo suficiente y tú viste suficiente.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo notar una mueca de disgusto de Rey, algo que inmediatamente ella quito y se encoge de hombros.

—Está bien, solo no tenía idea que tú pasado fuera así —comenta con simpleza.

—¿Como así?

—Ya sabes, con esa actitud tan viva y brillante de luz, optimista y estupidamente ingenua, pense que siempre habías sido feliz y que tu infancia era igual, ahora simplemente me cuesta entender que habiendo experimentado todo eso aun conserves esa manera de ser —le contesta mientras su rostro cambiaba a un semblante desanimado, algun recuerdo se le había cruzado por su mente, uno que no era feliz, más bien Rey no recordaba un momento feliz en su vida y eso era algo que apenas le caía en cuenta.

Ben la percibe triste.

—¿Rey? —le llama al sentir como ella se separaba de él, aún cubierta con la sábana se acomoda en la cama doblando sus rodillas y hundiéndose en ellas manteniendo su mirada al frente en un punto indefinido.

—Desde que tengo memoria he contando cada uno de los días que pase en Jakku, solía marcarlos en la pared de una nave chatarra en la que solía vivir, llegue a llenarla casi por completo —Ben escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que pronunciaba Rey pues esos detalles habían sido desconocidos para él.

"Trabajaba para Unkar una persona de la que no vale la pena hablar, le solía dar toda la chatarra que encontraba a cambio de porciones de alimento, rara vez llegaba a media porción, no era una paga justa pero tenía algo que comer, solía regresar siempre al mismo lugar a _esperarlos_ hasta el siguiente día y volver a marcar la pared"

Aún entre la oscuridad, Ben pudo distinguir el afligido semblante de Rey, él sentía cada una de sus emociones y la empatía se hizo notar, imaginaba a Rey en ese desértico planeta luchando por sobrevivir y eso lo hacía sentir impotente.

Sin embargo había algo que no cuadraba para Ben.

—Pensé que eras piloto —le comenta aparentando serenidad.

Rey interrumpe su fija mirada observando a Ben, extrañada por su pregunta.

—¿A qué te refieres? —exige tranquilamente.

A Ben le apenaba lo que diría a continuación y no pudo evitar que un sonrojo se asomara por su rostro y se expandiera por sus orejas, cosa que Rey notó y provocó que frunciera más el ceño confundida exigiendo una explicación.

—Las pocas veces que entre a una de las bases de la Resistencia, le eche un vistazo a los archivos que contenían información sobre ti, fue después de nuestras conexiones por lo que intenté que mi acceso fuera lo más discreto posible.

—¿Que clase de información? —pregunta comenzándose a irritar aunque no tendría porque en la guerra todo se vale.

—No venía mucho, solo tu perfil de soldado, de donde provienes y rango, no tienen tu verdadero nombre mucho menos tu edad, pero mencionaban que eras piloto —contesta encogiéndose de hombros.

—Si lo soy ¿y eso que? —pregunta agresivamente pues no le agradaba la idea de que esos bastardos de la Resistencia tuvieran alguna pista sobre ella aunque le aliviaba que no fuera información suficiente para lograr algo de provecho.

—Solo iba a preguntarte que si lo eras, ¿por que no te ibas de ese lugar?

Rey abrió los ojos sorprendida pues no esperaba una pregunta que tuviera que ver con una preocupación hacia ella por eso reacciona a la defensiva, nadie nunca se ha proecupado por su bienestar.

—Nunca se me pasaba por la mente porque los estaba esperando —era la segunda vez que Rey mencionaba acerca de esperar a unas personas, unas personas sin nombre ni identidad, lo cual le pareció extraño a Ben.

—¿A quienes?

—Mis padres.

Rey sintió el desconcierto de Ben.

—Pero...

—Yo lo se —le interrumpe, sabía cual sería su comentario, era tan predecible— creó que siempre lo supe, pero en esos años yo me negué tanto a creerlo que me engañé a mi misma pensando que algún día volverían, no quería irme de ese lugar porque si ellos volvían, no me encontrarían, ese era mi miedo más grande, el único motivo por el cual seguía respirando era que mis padres tenían que encontrarme con vida.

"En algun momento de mi niñez, no recuerdo bien cuando, sentía una presencia, en ese entonces no sabía explicar como, llegue a pensar que estaba loca, porque nadie más lo escuchaba, solo yo podía hacerlo, en las noches lo soñaba, más bien tuve muchas pesadillas con una presencia oscura sin dejarme en paz, persiguiendome todo el tiempo y yo huía de eso, _eso_, era Snoke…, aun antes de encontrarme con él personalmente ya me seguía todos los pasos cuando era una simple chatarrera en Jakku. Snoke me decía que los matará, a todos por igual, si deseaba alcanzar lo que deseaba necesitaba cumplir con la prueba, ellos debian morir, yo me negue, me negaba al principio intentando convencerme a mi misma que las voces no eran reales y de ser así no quería cumplir la voluntad de ese oscuro ente.

Pensé que podía seguir con mi vida rutinaria aun con esos incovenientes pero cada vez que sentía frustración, enojo, ira, estaba él, murmurandome cosas, llamandome, aceptar el reto de destruir a cada quien que se interfiera en mi camino. Decia que no varias veces, yo esperaba a mis padres, no importaba que yo tenía que permanecer en Jakku, yo solo tenía que aguantar todos los tormentos.

Pero los abusos y engaños de Unka y sus socios eran demasiados…

—_Tenemos un lugar especial para ti_ —eso era lo que me comentaba por varios días, a menudo Unkar solía soltarme amenazas que nunca llevaba a cabo con el unico objetivo de fundir miedo, pero nunca imagine que fuera a realizarlo en verdad.

Yo era demasiado inocente para entender, por lo tanto también estupida, siempre supe defenderme pero eran demasiado hombres..."

—Rey —la interrumpe, al notar donde queria llegar con esa anécdota y darse cuenta que su voz se quebraba, no quería que reviviera esos momentos de nuevo, intentando conservar la calma aunque por dentro sentía un remolino de emociones en contra de esas personas que se atrevieron a hacerle daño a Rey.

Ben toca su hombro mientras la obliga a voltear hacia él, queria decirle tantas cosas, abrazarla ,consolarla hasta que su mirada no mostrara nunca más esa tristeza de nuevo, pero solo la observo y ambos se dieron cuenta que eso era suficiente. Rey suspiró bajando su mirada evitando que las lagrimas salieran de su rostro, no quería mostrarse debil y aun con ellos muertos, asesinados por su propia mano, seguían burlandose de ella.

Rey toma un bocado de aire para continuar.

—En medio de todo _eso_… —murmura no queriendo especificar más, sabía que era la parte más dura de su historia, o eso quería suponer, Rey aclara la garganta para evitar que su voz se quebrara a la mitad—Hubo algo en mi, sentí un poder tan fuerte recorriendo mi ser que pude sacarme a cada hombre de encima, ejercí tanta fuerza que termine matando a uno de los seis que se encontraban ahí, al principio sentí demasiado miedo, pues no sabía que era esa _Fuerza_ que fluía sobre mi, era una especie de _fenómeno, _recuerdo que uno de esos hombres me lo grito. Justo cuando llegue a esa conclusón me senti envuelta en una completa oscuridad. Fue la primera vez que escuche con claridad la voz de Snoke.

"—_Entregate y recogijate Rey de Jakku, he estado buscandote por toda la galaxia y por fin te encontre_ —era la voz de Snoke, sin embargo mis ojos se encontraban en oscuridad total, como si estuviera ciega.

—_¿A mi? ¿Por qué? Solo soy una chatarrera_ —le había respondido, no mentire que tenía demasiado miedo de él y no podía entender que pudo ver de especial en mi.

—_Oh joven Rey, eres más que una chatarrera, si…—_divagó—_He sentido tu fuerza, tu furia, tu poder…ven hacía mi y no tendrás que ser humillada nunca más, matalos a todos._

—_Eres tu_ —aun si ninguna visión esas mismas palabras logro reconocerlas—_Eres la voz de mis pesadillas._

—_Soy el que te dará el sendero de tu verdadero camino, ven hacia mi…_

—_No, no puedo irme_

Había sentido entonces un profundo silencio por parte de él, inmediatamente me di cuenta que de irritó por mi comentario.

—_Rey de Jakku, simple chatarrera, esperando personas que nunca volveran…_

—_Ellos volverán…—_intente insistir

—_¡Deja de mentirte niñata! _—podía escuchar como su voz se elevaba tanto que dañaba mis timpanos—_Yo se que sabes la verdad_ —murmuro con una voz mas tranquilizadora.

_No era nada para nadie _

_Sucios comerciantes de chatarra que me vendieron por dinero para alcohol. Estan muertos, enterrados en una de las fosas de Jakku…_

_Estan muertos._

_Muertos._

Y después recuperé la vista y con eso un nuevo objetivo, los mate como un depredador a presa, mucha sangre, muchos cuerpos, gritos, fuego, suplicas, nada me importo en ese momento, solo el placer que me provoco ver como el miedo se reflejaba más y más en sus ojos y ¡oh, fuerza! Nunca me sentí mejor en mi vida, tuve un proposito, una venganza, me sentía completa."

Ben escuchaba todo lo que Rey decía y la emoción de sus palabras al describir como masacró a todos esos hombres le daba escalofríos y le producía una profunda lastima, no sentía lastima por ellos pero sentía tristeza al ver como eso fue el detonante para que ella se pasará al lado oscuro. En verdad ella no lo tuvo facil, es más el mismo se cuestiona como fue capaz de sobrevivir a tanto por tantos años.

—Sin embargo una vez que tome al primero, no pude parar más, tome cada vida que se interpusiera en mi camino, ya no era la misma, ya no era yo, la chica de Jakku había muerto —sentencia ella mientras el brillo en sus ojos se hizo notar entre la oscuridad.

—Rey, yo, lo siento tanto —fue todo lo que atinó a decir, ciertamente esta anécdota de su vida de cómo fueron en verdad las cosas, la oscuridad detrás de todas las versiones contadas. Ben toma a la chica por las caderas y aun entre las sabanas la sube a su regazo —lamento tanto que los hayas esperado por tanto tiempo, lo que esos hombres te hicieron y sobretodo, lamento que hayas tenido que estar sola —le asegura, pudo notar el semblante sorprendido de Rey, nadie nunca antes le han dedicado palabras así, comprensivas y sin juzgarla, claro que Ben no olvida todos los malos actos que ella ha cometido pero juzgarla se ha vuelto más dificil conociendo ahora que Rey jamas ha conocido el bien.

—No necesito tu lastima —le responde intentando que su comentario fuera frío pero su misma mirada la delataba, estaba sufriendo.

—No te la estoy dando, sigo pensando que tu camino no es el correcto —comenta con el ceño fruncido gesto que relaja al observar a la chica entre sus brazos—solo digo que siento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso.

Ella no dice nada quizas era lo que necesitaba escuchar de Ben, simplemente comienza a explorar con sus manos el pecho del chico, acto que lo estremece ligeramente.

—Hablame de ti —le pide en susurro.

—No hay nada en mi que no sepas ya —le responde confundido aun ante la curiosidad de la chica.

—Tu pensabas que sabías todo de mi, sin embargo me di cuenta que al contarte esto no sabías relativamente nada —le contradice—Yo tampoco quiero juzgarte con lo que se.

Ben sabía que se encontraba atrapado ahora, la verdad es que odiaba tener que recordar asuntos de su vida que solo ha querido sepultar y enterrar lejos de él. Nota la insistente mirada de Rey y suelta un bufido sintiendose muy incomodo.

—No hay mucho que contar —dice haciendo una mueca—tuve una infancia relativamente normal hasta mi entrenamiento Jedi con Luke.

Toma una ligera pausa mientras acaricia la espalda desnuda de Rey.

—Mi madre era una princesa de un planeta extinto, Alderaan, después fue Senadora de la República Galactica y mi padre fue General de la Rebelión…

—¿Tu padre era "Han Solo _el contrabandista_"? —pregunta sorprendida, era obvio que ataría los cabos ¿Qué otra princesa como ella se hubiera casado con un tipo como él?

—Algunos lo conocen como un "_Heroe de guerra_" —le responde y la mira—¿Cómo es que sabes de él?

—A Unkar le gustaba mucho las apuestas, en uno de sus juegos logré escuchar como uno de sus compañeros presumía poseer el Halcón Milenario, antes pertenecido al _desgraciado y tramposo _contrabandista Han Solo.

—No hace poco volvió a recuperarla, esa chatarra casi siempre vuelve a él —le interrumpe algo fastidiado. —fuera de mis padres, no hay nada interesante que contar, casi no estuvieron conmigo la mayor parte del tiempo, siempre eran droides los que cuidaban de mi.

—¿Qué hacian tus padres?

—Hacer lo único en lo que sabían que eran buenos —le responde, Rey se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir.

—Entiendo —le dice.—Han Solo un gran contrabandista pero un mal padre.

Ben arquea una ceja y una pequeña sonrisa.

—Supongo que tu sola puedes atar los cabos

Ella le devuelve la sonrisa y las facciones de Ben se relajan al ver su expresión, se acerca sutilmente al rostro de la chica y besa sus labios mientras comienza repatir caricias en su piel, lo unico que pensaba ahora era hacer olvidar a Rey de lo que alguna vez le hicieron y remplazarlo todo con sus roces, besos y caricias.

* * *

3

Nuevamente cayeron dormidos solo que esta vez pudieron durar toda la noche sin interrupciones, sin pesadillas. Lo primero que siente Rey es la sensación de Ben abrazandola por detrás con sus cabellos negros esparcidos en su cuello y su respiración en la misma. Ben en serio era una persona muy grande en tamaño y eso la hacia sentir mil veces mas pequeña de lo que en verdad era. Podría acostumbrarse en algun punto.

_Acostumbrarse…_

El sonido de su interceptor la interrumpió de sus pensamientos e intentando liberarse de los brazos de Ben—que la tenían sujeta con fuerza—estira su brazo y logra alcanzarlo para leer el remitente de su mensaje.

Su rostro se puso serio.

Ben fue despertado repentinamente por los movimientos de Rey, en un momento de aturdimiento se talla los ojos y observa como ella parecía estar muy a prisa de irse.

—¿Pasa algo malo? —pregunta preocupado.

—Tengo que atender algo importante —dice mientras se viste y de repente se escucho el sonido de otro interceptor.—y creo que tu tambien —señala.

Ben gira para contestarlo velozmente, era un mensaje de su tío _muy _lejano Lando, al parecer llevaba buenas noticias para la Resistencia, casi se le había olvidado que tenía una reunión con ellos.

Y ella al parecer tenía otra especie de reunión ¿quién la habrá llamado por el que esta tan nerviosa?

—Tu debes hablar con tus aliados, yo debo hablar con los míos —aclaró Rey abrochandose los pantalones y alejandose de él, con un semblante tan familiar cuando solían odiarse.

—Rey —le llama inseguro pues no quería sospechar que ella en verdad estuviera tramando algo.

Solo escucha como la chica suspira y aun dandole la espalda se voltea hacia él con una ligera sonrisa.

—Nunca te das por vencido en llamarme asi ¿verdad? —la pregunta parecia ser mas para ella misma que para Ben. —Te veré más tarde. —prometió y cerró la puerta de la habitación.

* * *

4

No recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que se encontraba en un bar de segunda, seguramente mucho tiempo pues el olor a muerto, alcohol y toda la desagradable gente reunida hacía que Finn hiciera una mueca de disgusto ante la idea de que este lugar sería su punto de reunión. Bueno, para ser sinceros, era la primera vez que ejercía espionaje, sus trabajos no salían de seguir protocolos especificos y tal vez entregar informes o porque no un ataque hacia el enemigo, algo más _seguro _para él_. _Resignado busca una mesa con dos asientos vacios a esperar a su acompañante, nota como un mesero con aspecto repulsivo y sucio cuyo lenguaje se le hacia desconocido para él se acercaba a tomar su orden a lo que Finn solo levanto la mano negando la cabeza para que se alejara de una vez por todas.

—Mas vale que aparezcas pronto, Kira —suspira con un tono desgradable.

Como si la hubiera invocado la figura de la chica se planta frente a él y el chico por incercia se levanta de la mesa inmediatamente y da una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza, no quería parecer tan obvio con toda la gente reunida aquí.

—FN-2187 —lo nombra ella como si fuera algo aprendido de memoria.

—Aquí soy solo Finn —le dice a pesar de todas las circunstancias ocurridas él no era ningun caballero Ren, no era un usuario de la fuerza, que sus ideales sean los mismos no indica que ha negado su verdadero nombre.

—No para la Primera Orden —le replica y cruzandose de brazos toma asiento al mismo tiempo que Finn.

—No estamos reunidos aquí para discutir nombres Kira —le dice con un tono serio y en murmuro.

Rey arquea una ceja, durante los años que ha convivido con el chico, siempre la ha parecido demasiado paranoico un detalle que puede resultar una gran falla en una misión aun así nadie parecia tener problema con eso, ni siquiera el mismo Finn así que ella rueda los ojos en señal de desinteres.

—Ve al grano y dime que tienes para mi —estaba comenzando a impacientarse, a Kira tampoco le gustaban ese tipo de lugares.

Rey de Jakku nunca ha confiado en nadie en su vida, en sus días en ese planeta desértico terminó matando a todo su pueblo sin distinción alguna y cuando se unió a la Primera Orden era de mucho cuidado, que estuviera en el mismo bando no significaba que todos en ese lugar no eran unas ratas traicioneras buscando a quien asesinar para poder remplazarlo, como el caso del General Hux, ese desagradable general, todos sabían su historia solo que nadie ha sido lo suficientemente valiente para echarselo en cara. Mato a su propio padre para usurpar su puesto, a nadie le importaba ese detalle siempre y cuando el hijo demostrara ser digno sucesor de su padre, lo cual si, el padre de Hux—Brandon— era un ser loco y sanguinario, su hijo parecía haber duplicado esas dos _cualidades _pues para el Líder Supremo Snoke, le parecía algo meritorio de conservar hasta que acabase su utilidad.

Sin embargo no fue hasta que FN-2187 se unió a las filas de la Primera Orden, parecía una burla pues el chico parecía no ser más que un cobarde que solo quería sobrevivir en esta guerra. No le interesaba saber mucho de su pasado pues tampoco había mucho que contar, recordaba la primera vez que lo vió, FN-2187 o como en ese entonces se llamaba "Finn" intentaba ocultar el temblor de su cuerpo ante la vista de todo el escuadrón al que formaría parte, era muy tarde para él para meterlo al programa de los Stormtroopers, sin embargo a pesar de que Hux estaba convencido de que ese chico sería inservible la Capitana Phasma había disntinguido un potencial en él, algo que al general le extraño puesto que no es un comentario común de la capitana por lo cual le fue permitido su ingreso.

Para el asombro de Kira—que esperará que el chico fuera desechado en menos de su primera semana—logró ser un destacado alumno en las simulaciones y objeto de los cumplidos de Phasma pues ninguno se espero a que FN-2187 resultara ser un soldado tan eficiente.

—"_FN-2187, tu puntería ha sido ejemplar. Según la simulación, has disparado tu arma tan solo treinta y seis veces, y has conseguido muertes en treinta y cinco de los tiros. Has utilizado un explosivo, cuyo resultado ha sido el cumplimiento del objetivo y la muerte de otros seis enemigos." _—escucho a la Capitana Phasma comentar una vez cuando ella salía de una sesión de entrenamiento.

No fue entonces que esas cualidades llamaron su atención y se permitió estar más atenta a cualquiera novedad del chico no tenía mucho en la Primera Orden y ya se estaba destacando entre los demas Stormtroopers que han estado sirviendo por años.

—"_FN-2187 tiene el potencial de ser uno de los mejores soldados de asalto que he visto" _—volvió a escuchar de la Capitana Phasma despues de que FN-2187 había terminado por fin sus pruebas de simulación para ser graduado oficialmente como un Stormstrooper.

—"_Por lo que he observado, Capitán, estoy de acuerdo_" —concordó Hux

Las habilidades del chico era algo dificil de ignorar incluso para ese loco General, a la estricta y sanguinaria Capitana Phasma y desde luego a la Caballlero Ren, Kira.

No supo mucho de FN-2187 gracias a los eventos posteriores, un desgraciado piloto de la Resistencia—asegurando ser el mejor de su clase—tenía la ubicación de la última Orden Jedi existente, algo que su maestro Snoke quería y ella se lo daría.

Fue cuando tuvo su primer incidente con Ben Solo en donde tuvieron su primera batalla en el Starkiller, una batalla de lo más injusta debido a que ella se encontraba herida por el disparo de esa asquerosa criatura Wookie, eso no impidió que Kira le dejará una gran cicatriz sin embargo cuando la Starkiller fue destruida no tuvo la fuerza para caminar por si misma y sentía su consciencia irse poco a poco, ella iba a morir.

No fue si no que escuchó una voz desconocida para ella llamandola y sintiendo como de pronto era alejada del lugar. FN-2187 había salido a buscarla para salvarle la vida.

"—_¿Por qué me salvaste?, ni siquiera era tu trabajo" _—le reclama ahora apoyada en una de las camillas de la enfermería mientras un droide médico le curaba la herida de su abdomen.

"—_Usted es un pilar importante, yo soy solo un peón y vi la oportunidad de no dejarla morir"_ —le responde con suma tranquilidad, Kira se rie por adentros, el chico en serio pensaba que para Snoke era irremplazable.

"—_¿Cuál es tu nombre, soldado?"_ —le pregunta ahora interesada por el valor del chico de haber entrado a la base Starkiller si ninguna orden de superiores.

"—_Finn_" —le responde apenado

"—_¿No tienes apellido?"_ —le pregunta desinterasadamente mientras buscada entre sus cosas su sable de luz y alejando al droide medico de ella.

—"_No, desconozco quienes son mis padres"—_le responde sin esperar generar lastima con eso pero por primera vez Kira voltea interesada hacia él, no queriendo que se notará pero logró sentir cierta empatía con el chico.

Vio en él un cierto grado de confianza que no iba a desaprovechar.

—No hay buenos o malos en esta guerra Kira, solo gente que aprovecha la oportunidad para obtener una ganancia de esto —replica Finn, recordando las palabras de un viejo ladrón que conoció en una de sus misiones a Canto Bright.

"—_Buenos, malos, puros inventos, Finn te dare una lección importante, todo es una maquina, vive libre, no te unas"_

Aun tenía el mal sabor de boca de decepción al haberse dado cuenta que la Resistencia no era mas que un bando tan hipócrita como la Primera Orden.

—¿Esa es la razón por la cual traicionaste y abandonaste a la Resistencia? —pregunta con un tono burlesco.

—La deje porque sus razones me eran ya insuficientes para luchar —responde burdamente.

—Asesinando a los que alguna vez fueron tus camaradas, eso no te hace diferente a cualquiera de aquí —dice Kira refiriendose a los de la Primera Orden.

Finn se queda callado, no quería replicar, pues en el fondo sabía y se sentía como escoria pero al menos en aquel momento paracía ser la mejor opción. Kira se dio cuenta que le había cerrado la boca con ese comentario por lo que hecho un pequeño vistazo hacia el bar comprobando que no había nadie lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar.

—No estoy aquí para cuestionar tus acciones, sinceramente no me interesan, dime de una vez por todas que tienes para mi.

Finn suspira preocupado y ella pudo sentir el nerviosismo recorriendolo y un remolino de emociones a su alrededor.

—Hay una especie de conspiración desarrollandose en la Primera Orden desde que te fuiste.

Kira arquea una ceja.

—¿Una conspiración? ¿Sobre que? —Una conspiración interna no era algo nuevo en ese lugar bien podrían intentar matar al familiar de otro.

—En contra tuya

Las facciones de Rey pasaron de ser desinteresadas a una de preocupacion, no sería posible que ellos…

—Explicate ahora —Exigió la chica.

Finn se sentía incomodo al decirle todo esto a Kira, puesto a que ha llegado a estimarla demasiado, si no más bien sentir algo por ella.

—El lider Supremo Snoke, esta muerto, muchos creyeron que habia sido Ben Solo el que lo asesino…

—Y lo fue, ¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo? —lo interrumpe aun nerviosa y enojada, tenía que tranquilizarse, Ben no se encontraba tan lejos de este lugar y no quería que sintiera su perturbación en la fuerza.

—Mucho, porque ahora dicen que fuiste tu la que lo asesino.

—Son simples rumores.

—No son simples rumores si Hux los respalda, en este momento el tomo el mando del Líder Supremo asi que no hay nadie que pueda contradecirlo.

Ella hubiera estado dispuesto a tomar ese mando, debío de haberlo estipulado en el momento en que mato a Snoke, pero se concentró tanto en encontrar a Ben Solo y su confianza en su poder fue tanta que no vió lo que estaba ocurriendo abajo del agua.

—Ese idiota ni siquiera vio nada.

Finn quizas podría ser un ignorante en cuestiones de política y militarismo pero le parecieron ver las reacciones de Kira demasiado a la defensiva, algo que no se esperaba, ciertamente había notado algo diferente en la chica cuando la vio llegar al bar, solo que aun no puede decifrar el porque.

—Se sincera Kira, necesito saber la verdad para que pueda ayudarte, ¿fuiste tu la que lo asesino?

La mirada agria que le devolvió a Finn hizo que este tragara saliva.

"_Hay cosas que no han cambiado en ella"_

—¿Estas cuestionando mi palabra?

—En estos momentos ya no tienes poder militar sobre mi, Kira, no te tengo miedo —intenta sonar seguro y se agradecio que no titubeara al enfrentarse a si a la exaprendiz de Snoke.

—Eso no quita que pueda asesinarte en este momento

—Lo hubieras hecho hace años y sabes que te cuento esto para que no regreses a la Primera Orden, al menos no ahora, estan planeando una trampa para ti

—¿Qué clase de trampa?

—Eso no lo pude averiguar, sabes que mi rango no me permite tener acceso a toda la información, pero se que te estan esperando para liquidarte por tración.

—¡Yo no traicione a la Primera Orden! —espeta enojada y con los puños cerrados de impotencia.

—A sus ojos si, lo lamento Kira.

Dicho esto Finn se estaba debatiendo entre tomarle la mano a la Kira o no, queriendo aprovechar el momento de vulnerabilidad y al notar que ella no le estaba prestando atención acerca su mano con suteliza y solo a la falta de unos centimetros, Kira la aleja inmediatamente, por un momento pensó que ella se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones y dio gracias a la Fuerza de que al menos aparentemente no lo hizo.

—¿Por qué viajaste hasta este planeta para advertirme?, esto te convierte en un traidor tambien.

Finn traga saliva ante la interrogación de Kira, titubeo unos segundos pensando claramente lo que le iba a responder. Decirle que porque tenia sentimientos hacia ella mas lejos de la estimación y la empatía parecía ser de las peores y ultimas opciones por decir.

—Porque eso es lo correcto —suelta sin más.

Observa como las facciones de Kira se asquean por su respuesta, ahora se pregunta si su primera opción hubiera funcionado mejor.

—Los valores de la Resistencia jamas se despegaron de ti.

El semblante de Finn se torna serio al instante.

—No son valores de la Resistencia ni de la Primera Orden, soy solo Finn y yo decidí adverirte de esto porque te estimo Kira y porque se que Hux miente, pero mi palabra contra la de él no importa, la unica opción es decirte lo que harán y que huyas lejos.

_Huir_, esa palabra, sentía que volvía estar en el mismo punto cuando era una niña de Jakku, sin un lugar en el mundo, sentía que su semblante era triste y que Finn lo estaba notando pero que mas daba.

—De acuerdo —musita ahora sin saber que hacer.

* * *

5

Todo había resultado bien entre Lando y Ben, la respuesta de su ayuda llegaría inmediatamente a Leia y es probable que la situación en la Resistencia mejoré ahora que contaban con la ayuda de su tío lejano y sus camaradas.

Tenía demasiado tiempo de no haber visto a Calrissian, evidentemente los años le habían pasado mucho al General—mucho más que su padre—pero su humor y su manera de ser no habia cambiado para nada.

—"_Dime niño, ¿el desgraciado de tu padre logró recuperar mi nave?" _—era una manera sutil de Lando de preguntar como se encontraba Han.

—"_La recuperó hace poco, se lo robó a unos cargueros que pasaban por ahí" —_Le había contestado enfantizando la última palabra y rodando los ojos.

—"_Ese viejo pirata nunca va cambiar, me alegra verte muchacho" —_le da una sonrisa y Ben se la devuelve mientras es abrazado por él.

Si había alguien a quien llegó admirar mucho de niño—aparte de su padre—sin duda había sido Lando Calrissian, solía ser una de las personas favoritas de Ben Solo, aun conservaba vagos recuerdos de él siendo un infante, emocionandose y saliendo corriendo con solo escuchar que su tío, el que vivía en la Ciudad de las Nubes, había llegado de visita. Lo consideraba una persona tremendamente divertida e ingeniosa que le llenaban de ganas a Ben de querer pasar mucho tiempo más con él.

La charla con los colegas de Lando no duro demasiado, basto con decir que se trataba de su sobrino para que se pusieron manos a la obra y solo afinar algunos detalles, fuera de eso ahora contaban con las naves necesarias para que la Resistencia pudiera recuperarse prontamente. Lando lo invito entonces a una pequeña caminata, alegando que tenía mucho tiempo de no ver a su "sobrino favorito" y quería como se encontraba, su entrenamiento con Luke, su lucha con la Primera Orden, sus padres…A Lando no se le viene bien los sentimentalismos, pero en verdad había estado tremendamente preocupado por sus amigos.

—"_Dime niño, ¿hay algo que te preocupa?" _—pregunta Lando de repente entre los pasillos del edificio, aunque más bien Ben sentía que solo estaba afirmando su propia pregunta.

—"_No ocurre nada Lando todo esta bien_" —responde extrañado, era la segunda persona que se daba cuenta que algo había pasado.

Lando hecha una carcajada.

—"_Por favor niño, ¡no me hables como si no te conociera desde pañales! te conozco bien_ "_ "_ _ademas tu padre me dijo que algo raro estaba ocurriendo desde tu última misión._

—"_Han no tiene idea de nada"_

—"_Esta más al pendiente de lo que crees_" —le asegura Lando y antes de que Ben pueda replicar lo contrario lo interrumpe—"_Pero bueno, no estoy defendiendolo, solo me dio a entender que se trataba de una chica? ¿Eso es verdad?" —_le pregunta con la ceja arqueada pero todas las facciones de Lando se permanecían divertidas ante la situación, después de todo su sobrino había crecido, ya no era el niño pequeño que corría emocionado a sus brazos por su llegada, observa como Ben Solo evita su pregunta apartando la vista hacia un costado, de no ser porque sus orejas se veían rojas no se hubiera dado cuenta de su enorme sonrojo.

—"_Si, es una chica —afirma el señor—Las chicas siempre nos vuelan la cabeza, no podemos vivir con ellas pero tampoco sin ellas"_

Ben no contó los minutos en los que trato de disuadir lo que sea que Lando estuviera deduciendo, sabía que a ese viejo no podía engañarlo, era casi un Rey de la estafa, casi después de su padre por lo cual distraerlo de un tema era una lucha en vano...

—"_Pero no me lo estas negando, ¿ya olvidaste la promesa que te hice?" _

—"_¿Cuál promesa?" _—cuestiona confundido

—"_¿Aun conservas el regalo que te di en tu ultimo cumpleaños?" _—le responde con otra pregunta.

—"_Como olvidarlo" _—contesta con una sonrisa.

Claro que lo recuerda, aquel regalo había sido un blaster, el mejor diseño que ha visto según Lando, hecho a mano con el material más fino de todos, por mucho que Luke le aconsejaba de no usar ningun tipo de arma más que su sable, lo tenía guardado entre sus más preciados objetos.

—"_Y me imagino que leiste la nota que te deje" —_le cuestiona con una ceja arqueada.

Ben Solo lo recordaba y se apenó ligeramente por no haberlo hecho antes. Lando sonríe poniendo su mano en el hombro del muchacho.

—"_Decia que si alguna vez llegarasa tener un problema y no quisieras que tus viejos se enterarán estaría aquí para ayudarte" _—Cita la frase que le había escrito a Ben Solo cuando había preparado su regalo apenas siendo un bebé.

—"_Mi intención es decirte que puedes confiar en mi, no te juzgare como lo haría un padre, veme a mi como un colega más" _

Ben supo que Lando insitiría hasta que le dijera que ocurría por lo que omitiendo alguna detalles repitió una versión corta de lo que le había dicho a Leia nuevamente esperando ver alguna mueca de rechazo, disgusto, desaprobación pero no vió nada, Lando permanecía tranquilo y atento escuchando todo y no lo interrumpió hasta el momento en que termino de hablar.

—" _¡Vaya!, con que miembro de la Primera Orden, te gustan las chicas dificiles ¿no es así?" _—le vacila, dando un ligero codazo—"_¿Y cual es el problema?"_

—"_¿Cómo que cual es el problema? Es más que obvio, es algo imposible"_

Lando echo una carcajada, lo que había expresado del que consideraba su sobrino le parecía irónico.

—"_¿Sabes quién más alguna vez pronunció exactamente las mismas palabras?"_

—"_¿Quién?"_

—"_Tu padre"_

Ben Solo no se esperaba esa respuesta, no era algo que esperaba escuchar tampoco ¿Su padre, Han Solo, inseguro de algo?

—"_Es diferente"_

—"_Claro que no, dejame contarte algo, ¡puedo apostar mi mejor capa que nunca habías escuchado esta anécdota! recuerdo cuando tu padre llego a la Ciudad de las Nubes a pedir ayuda en los tiempos del Imperio, había tenido demasiado tiempo sin ver aquel canalla, cuando los fui a recibir la primera persona que vi fue a Chewbacca su siempre fiel compañero, después a tu padre, obviamente, pero en verdad fue muy curioso ver que una pequeña mujer se encontraba con ellos, no era mentira que tu padre era un Don Juan, ambos lo eramos muchacho pero nunca en los años que llevaba conociendolo, había subido a una mujer en el Halcón mucho menos viajar en él. Algo tenía de especial esa mujer, aun recuerdo cuando tu padre se puso celoso porque pensó que quería cortejarla ¡en serio era sorprendente verlo así y a la vez divertido! Aproveché cada momento para reirme de él, la verdad es que no me lo creía, ese desgraciado se había enamorado ¡y de una princesa! nunca ha tenido decencia._

_Después de intentar provocarlo unas cuantas veces me acerque a él diciendole que me encontraba asombrado de que decidiera llevar compañía despues de mucho años, el me contestó "Ella no es una simple compañía" Por lo tanto mi teoría estaba cada vez más afirmada pero por alguna razón veía muy inseguro a tu padre al respecto, no por sus sentimientos hacia ella, si no a donde los depadaría eso, le hice la misma pregunta que a ti y tu padre me respondió exactamente lo mismo que tu. _

_Mira chico, nunca fui partidario del Imperio y mucho menos de la Primera Orden, pero mis ideales no importan en lo que tu vida respecta, no importan los ideales de nadie más—ni siquiera los de tu madre pero no le digas que yo te dije eso—si esa chica en verdad es lo que buscas y ella te corresponde con la misma intensidad siempre obtendran una respuesta así como tu padre la encontró con tu madre."_

Las palabras alentadoras de Lando lograron tranquilizar extremadamente al chico, no sabía porque nunca lo había buscado antes, Calrissian era capaz de escapar de cualquier tipo de problema que se le pusiera en frente, un excontrabandista y apostador compulsivo y aun así logró darle las más alentadoras palabras que no sabía que necesitaba escuchar.

"—_¿Y dime niño, nunca habías escuchado esta historia antes o debo conseguirte un bigote falso para combinar esta capa?" _—le comenta y Ben Solo soltó una risa al ver como el tipico humor de su tío se hacía presente.

—"_Gracias, Lando" —_fue todo lo que dijo antes de estrechar su mano.

"—_Mira Ben, podrás ser haberte convertido en un maestro Jedi y todas esas cosas misticas de la fuerza, pero no olvides que también eres un hombre, esas emociones que puedas sentir por esa chica, son reacciones normales de cualquier chico de tu edad_".

Fue entonces que decidió buscar a Rey, planeandole ofrecerle algo que ninguno de los dos se habían ofrecido antes, quizas una opción, huir juntos, podrían entrenar sus habilidades en la fuerza y poco a poco encontrarse no en un lado opuesto en la fuerza si no en un completo equilibrio solo así encontrarían finalmente los caminos que le corresponden, pero debían de hacerlo juntos, por algo sus mentes se encontraban unidas por la fuerza.

* * *

6

Ben Solo buscaba a Rey entre las calles de la enorme ciudad roja, su sensibilidad a la fuerza lo llevo a uno de los lugares mas recognitos y menos agradables, por alguna razón no le sorprendía, conforme se acercaba la sentía más cerca hasta toparse con un letrero de luces azules, haciendo contraste con la mayor parte de la ciudad.

Rey se encontraba en ese lugar, ¿un bar de segunda? Atando los cabos intuia que se trataba de una misión de espionaje de alguna manera le llego un ligero temor a Ben respecto a lo que Rey planeaba hacer, no quería considerar la posibilidad que de que fuera a ser traicionado, decidió entrar y vio que estaba lleno de cualquier tipo de criatura que se pudiese imaginar, no recordaba la ultima vez que vió a tanta raza distinta conviviendo en un mismo lugar. Ben decide buscarla con la fuerza sintiendo su presencia hasta el fondo de todo el lugar, poco a poco se va acercando y cuando cree estar lo suficiente cerca se da cuenta que ella seguía con su contacto al escuchar una voz que no le era tan _desconocida_.

—_A sus ojos si, lo lamento Kira _—era la voz de un hombre joven, Ben frunce el ceño, una especie de molestia comenzaba a formarse dentro de él.

Fija su vista en donde se encontraban ellos dos, Kira estaba de espaldas pero pudo ver completamente de quien se trataba su acompañante, abrio los ojos sorprendido al reconocerlo.

Si, ese muchacho, Finn, parecía ser de la misma edad de Rey y por supuesto que conocía al chico, era un traidor de la Resistencia, un muchacho huerfano de padres no tan conocidos por un accidente en unas naves de carga. Finn había estado entrenando, era un pésimo piloto pero como francotirador era algo decente o eso era lo que pensaba Ben Solo. Nunca fue cercano a él, con mucha sinceridad nunca quiso tratarlo porque parecía una persona patética y un cobarde sobre todo, cualidades o defectos que años despues le dieron la razón pues poco después de su primera misión como francotirador en Jakku, abandonó la Resistencia para poco después descubrir que se había unido como soldado de la Primera Orden, un cambio demasiado radical pero no le sorprendió a Ben, él pensaba que el muchacho debió haber deducido que la Primera Orden les llevaba demasiado delantera, por lo que decidió unirse al bando que posiblemente ganaría, abandanando todos los ideales que su madre tanto se ha empeñado en enseñar y no solo eso si no que proporciono información valiosa a la Primera Orden que casi le provoco la destrucción de casi toda la Resistencia, entre ellos, su madre…

Ese _traidor_ seguía con vida y lo peor es que parecía ser alguna especie de amigo de Rey.

Observa entonces como el muchacho fija su vista en la mano de la chica, al sentir el remolino de emociones del muchacho se dio cuenta que quería tocarla no solo de una forma inocente.

Eso provoco que se irritará cada vez más y más notando también como iba acercando su mano a la de ella y viendo como Kira no hacia nada para evitarlo, no era solo eso si no que las emociones del chico lo delataban, ella debió sentirlo también sin embargo estaba dejando que ese idiota la tocará.

—_¿Por qué viajaste hasta este planeta para advertirme?, esto te convierte en un traidor tambien. _—le escucho preguntarle y Ben también estaba impaciente con esa respuesta

—_Porque eso es lo correcto_ —suelta sin más.

¿Era acaso su amante en la Primera Orden? Por eso sabía donde se encontraba ella, por eso se veían tan cercanos, por eso él tenía esas emociones girando sobre ella con ninguna reacción negativa al respecto, con solo imaginarlo hacia que su sangre se calentara de la ira. Ese Finn tenía deseos sexuales sobre Kira provocando que apretara los puños evitando con todas su fuerzas apretar el cuello del muchacho hasta hacerlo trizas, no sabía porque o como es que todos esos sentimientos aparecían de la nada, sentía como si otra personalidad de él se hacia cargo de llevar sus pensamientos, mando sus dudas al carajo, no soportaba que ese muchacho estuviera tan cerca de ella.

Nota entonces como Finn se levanta de la mesa y haciendo una pequeña reverencia se aleja del lugar, Ben se esconde por unos segundos para evitar ser visto por él y no fue hasta que cruzo el umbral de la puerta que se acercó a Rey a zancadas.

Observa com ella abre los ojos sorprendida, como no, ¿habra planeado un escape con su amante? ¿para coger juntos? ¿la hará gritar tanto como grito con él? Estaba furioso, desde que era niño que no experimentaba un enojo tan grande como el que sentia ahora.

Toma a Rey del brazo de forma brusca sin ninguna contemplación y la jala hasta el lugar más recognito del bar, un espacio pequeño pero vacio en donde podría descargar su ira con ella, el movimiento brusco provocó que se rasgara ligeramente la blusa de la chica provocando que se viera un nada sutil escote donde se veía el nacimiento de sus pechos, eso distrajo a Ben y sintió como su polla se ponía duro, entonces la besa de forma violenta y furiosa ella reacciona confundida pero devolviendole el beso, aquella actitud aun desconocida para ella le estaba excitando de sobremaneras.

—¿Todo bien Ben? —logra preguntar entre besos y jadeos, al notarlo demasiado diferente, claro que disfrutaba ese lado que sabía ella que tenía escondido pero quería saber a qué se debía ese cambio.

Escucha como Ben gruñe y la pega más a la pared mientras sus labios se dirigen al cuello de la chica, ante esas sensaciones Rey no evita suspirar y gemir perdiendo la cordura lentamente, toma sus cabellos y los aprieta con fuerza hasta escuchar como el chico gruñe.

—Baja tus pantalones —Ben dice con una voz ronca y dura.

Rey abre los ojos por lo directo que sonó su comentario y aún perdida ante los toques del chico recupera algo de cordura al recordar que se encontraban en un viejo bar.

—Hay demasiada gente cerca —logra decir Rey entre suspiros, le encantaría hacerlo pero no quería arriesgarse a que la encontraran con él, de cualquier bando que sea.

De pronto siente como es golpeada fuertemente hacia la pared mientras Ben con desesperación le arranca la túnica negra que llevaba puesta, dejando más a la vista ese maldito escote que no hacía más que provoocarlo más y más, Rey se encontraba en shock que no le daba tiempo de reaccionar, siente que Ben se aleja un poco y levanta su mirada hacia ella, por un momento sintió escalofríos pues su mirada se encontraba oscura y con los ojos brillosos del deseo.

—No te estaba preguntando, te dije bájate los pantalones, me importa una mierda si hay gente alrededor quiero cogerte aquí y ahora mismo —le dice toscamente antes de besarla desesperada y violentamente.

Rey no quería perder el tiempo, sabía que no se estaba comportando como el Ben que ella conocía sin embargo tampoco le desagradaba en absoluto, sonriendo entre el beso se lo devuelve con la misma intensidad mientras muerde su labio tan fuerte hasta sentir su sangre, Ben gruñe adorando la sensación y con sus manos le baja los pantalones junto con sus bragas con mucha rapidez.

—Date la vuelta—le ordena y Rey ya no quiso cuestionar nada, lo estaba disfrutando al máximo por lo que decidio hacer lo que él le pidiera.

Rey se apoya con la pared, gime con fuerza al sentir los dedos de su atacante acariciando su centro, sus movimientos eran rapidos pero increiblemente placenteros, no evita intensificar los gemidos y Ben por el otro lado se sorprende al sentirla tan humeda.

—Estas tan deseosa porque te coja ahora mismo —no le estaba preguntando, no necesitaba porque escuchaba los sollozos suplicantes de la muchachas en forma de respuesta arqueando y levantando las caderas. Ben sonrió de lado esta vez sería él el que mandaria.

La follaría tan duro que no podrá ser follada por ese imbecil. Aleja sus dedos de la vagina de la chica y ella se queja ante la interrupción y sin precio aviso Ben entro en ella de una estocada, ambos gimieron con fuerza esperando no ser escuchados y el chico como si ese detalle no le importase comenzo a embestir una y otra vez en ella con fuerza y enojo, Rey sentía su visión irse por todas las sensaciones placenteras recorriendo su cuerpo no se permitía ocultar nada, gemía tanto que con una mano se apoyaba a la pared y en la otra intentaba cubrirse la boca y cerraba los ojos fuertemente intentando aguantar la excitación recorriendola al sentir el miembro de Ben tan duro entrando en ella. Las manos de Ben apretaban fuertemente sus caderas mientras sus movimientos continuaban siendo violentos y acelerados.

Ben apretaba los dientes mientras le daba estocadas en contra de la pared, en el fondo sabía que de seguir así podría lastimarla pero se encontraba tan enojado, tan _celoso _que quería marcarla, marcarla como suya que todos se dieran cuenta que solo el podía tocarla, _follarla, _sus dedos casi se podían ver enterrados en las caderas de la chica y acercandose comienza a repartirle una mezcla de besos y mordidas por toda su espalda, entre jadeos no pudo evitar sonrier arrogadamente debido a que Rey se arqueaba con cada cercanía a su piel, la manera en la que reaccionaba le hacía sentir una especie de orgullo, le mordío el lobulo de su oreja y ella gimió más fuerte, intentando no ser más tosco de lo que estaba siendo, la toma de los cabellos sin ejercer tanta fuerza con el unico objetivo de poder ver su rostro, quería verla, cuando la follara más fuerte, cuando no pueda aguantar más, cuando se fuera a correr, le pareció curioso que al ver su cara sin sus cabellos ocultandola, se encontrara a la chica tapando sus jadeos con su mano.

—¿Temes que si te follo más duro la gente se de cuenta de tus gritos? —le pregunta con un tono burlón ciertamente no se sentía como Ben Solo, parecia que fuera alguien más.

Rey no le contesta porque las cogidas duras y persistentes del chico le evitaban articular palabra alguna. Ben gruñe al no obtener respuesta, no le gustaba que intentará resistir lo que él era capaz de provocar en ella, toma su mano y la aparta de su boca posicionandola detrás de su espalda, tomando una nueva posición un poco mas alejada, una mano en su cadera y la otra sujetandola de su brazo derecho con una respuesta de Rey con gemidos más y más fuertes.

—Si nos van a encontrar, que nos encuentren dandote tan duro que no puedas evitar gritar, y si ese jodido hombre nos encuentra, que se de cuenta que solo yo puedo hacerte gritar así —Ben no sabía de donde salían las palabras que estaba pronunciando era como si una parte oculta de él se hubiera escapado y tomando el mando en su mente.

—¿Finn? —pregunta ella entre jadeos, pues había sido el único hombre con el que ella estaba hablando en ese lugar.

—Ese _Traidor _si…—Vacilaba las palabras que le salían de la boca y soltó un gruñido mientras la follaba más duro, no le gustaba que ese idiota tuviera nombre.

—¿Estas celoso?

—Tal vez, ese estupido te estaba tocando, tu eres mía

—Yo no soy de nadie —le responde retadoramente entre jadeos.

—Eres mía —le asegura con ira alentando su movimiento gesto que hizo que Rey se quejara—Escúchame bien _Kira_ —le dice pronunciando su otro nombre en un tono tan amenazante que le erizo la piel, la toma del mentón volteando su mirada a él —Te follare tan duro que no volverás a querer coger con ese imbécil porque no podrá hacerte gemir y gritar como lo estoy haciendo ahora —dicho esto cierra su promesa con un beso que instantáneamente se vuelve una batalla de lenguas del cual no había vencedor, Rey gemía ante la sensación de fuerza e insistencia en el beso una sensación que le encantaba.

—Nunca he cogido con Finn —admite entre jadeos no soportando que los movimientos de Ben fueran descacelerando.

—Mientes —gruñe enojado volviendo a intensificar las estocadas, Rey gime con fuerza sintiendo como sus piernas se flaqueaban ante el intenso ritmo.

—No lo hago, el no es mi amante —jadea, por primera vez accediendo a sus pensamientos comprendiendo que era lo que tanto le molestaba a Ben Solo.

—Él quería tocarte, sus pensamientos eran demasiado explicitos, me hizo enojar.

—Lo estoy notando —suelta con una mezcla de excitación y risa—pero no te detengas.

Él continua sus movimientos con el ritmo acelerado e intensificado, ambos gemían con la adrelanina de ser descubiertos en cualquier momento, sin embargo nadie llego y ellos seguían disfrutando Ben tocaba cada parte del cuerpo de la chica y ella se regocijaba con su toque.

—Estoy cerca —escucha a Rey decir con su respiración agitada y de repente se viene y segundos después vuelve a sentir como Ben la llena por completo.

Se separan al instante y entre jadeos por controlar su repiración Rey apoya sus dos manos intentando mantenerse de pie despues de esa intensa sesión de sexo.

Ben tambien hacia lo posible al controlar su respiración y mientras abrochaba sus pantalones pudo vizualizar todas las marcas y pequeñas mordidas que había dejado en Rey, sentía como volvía a recuperar la compostura y un sentimiento de culpabilidad cubrió al chico al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, como la había tratado.

—Rey yo…—vacila no sabiendo como dar una buena disculpa,¿cómo se habia atrevido hacer eso? El estaba consciente de lo que esos desgraciados le hicieron en Jakku y ahora él mismo se sentía como un ser repulsivo.

—Lo sabía, sabía que ese lado se encontraba escondido —consolida complacida volteando hacia el completamente vestida.

—No Rey no —dice él dolido—Yo no quise lastimarte.

—Yo lo sé —le asegura con una media sonrisa—Fue un buen polvo, pero esto solo afirmo mi punto, hay un lado oscuro escondido en ti Ben, es cuestión de tiempo que lo dejes ser.

Nota como la chica guarda su sable en el cinturón y como toma sus cosas dirgiendose a la salida, antes de querer pasar el umbral se detuvo por unos segundos para voltear ligeramente hacia Ben.

—Tengo que irme.

—¿Qué? —pregunta sorprendido, ¿se ira? ¿a dónde ira?

—No puedo volver a la Primera Orden, creen que los traicione y pusieron precios a mi cabeza, no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo aquí antes de que descubran mi localización.

—¿A dónde iras? —ni siquiera era una pregunta que ella supiera responder.

—No lo sé.

—Te iras con él —¿en verdad huiría con él? Sintió un pequeño temor y enojo al no haber sido el primero en ser considerado.

—Me dará una nave, no mezclare a gente en esto.

—Estarás sola.

—Siempre he estado sola —responde nostalgica.

—No tienes que hacerlo ahora.

Ella voltea aunque sabía que no lo tomaría en cuenta estaba interesada en lo que podría decir.

—Ven conmigo, en la Resistencia estaras a salvo.

De nuevo estaba esa propuesta, eran tiempos difíciles y aun mantenía firme esa posibilidad, seguía siendo un iluso.

—Ben yo…no puedo.

—Si, si puedes —responde insistentemente, haría cualquier cosa, convencería a cualquiera con tal de mantenerla cerca y a salvo.

—No pertenezco ahí —intenta decir convencida.

—¡No necesitas pertenecer!, si decides irte sola y estas siendo perseguida…

—Te pondría en peligro a ti también —le interrumpe.

—¿Esos sujetos también desean matarme lo recuerdas?

—Tienen menos probabilidades de hacerte algo y más con Skywalker a tu lado, debes permanecer con tu familia y a esa escoria Rebelde a la que llamas tus amigos —lo ultimo lo dijo en voz baja.

Ben parpadeo un par de veces sorprendido por las palabras de la chica, ¿en verdad se estaba preocupando por él? ¿por las personas que eran importantes para él? eso indicaba algo, la salvación de Rey de Jakku, no era mucho pero era lo que necesitaba escuchar para sentirse tranquilo que ella estaba un paso más lejos del Lado Oscuro.

—Rey…

—Esto no significa nada, ¿si?, Ahora no estoy en ningun lado, la Primera Orden me quiere muerta entonces lo que haga con tu preciada Resistencia o no…

Las palabras de Kira fueron interrumpidas por un beso pero a diferencia de los ultimos que han compartido ese fue todo lo que la bondad de Ben representaba, dulce, suave, lento.

Se queda perpleja y confundida logra asentir.

—Tengo que desaparecer por un tiempo —estipula y Ben Solo entendió que no la haría cambiar de opinión y no necesitaba pelear con ella ahora.

—¿Volveré a verte? —pregunta esperanzado.

—No lo se, solo la fuerza lo dirá —dicho esto se aleja de él, nunca le agradaron las despedidas, la ultima que tuvo había sido tomada a la fuerza en los brazos de Unkar Plutt con una nave misteriosa alejándose de la atmósfera con lagrimas recorriendo su rostro. No, no quería ver su rostro, no quería despedirse de él, porque quizás no volvería a verlo y en el fondo deseaba encontrarse con él en algún futuro cercano, cuando sus vidas no fuesen un completo desastre.

—Rey yo…—la llama antes de que ella cruce la salida, marcando un antes y después a los nuevos tiempos que vendrán en el futuro.

La chica voltea.

—Que la fuerza te acompañe.

* * *

_**Hola chicos! espero hayan disfrutado mucho de este capitulo largo, me alegraría muchísimo saber lo que piensan al respecto, amo sus reviews adoro todo lo que tengan que decir al respecto y me motiva mucho a continuar esta historia, espero les haya gustado mucho e intentare no tardar demasiado en lo que sigue.**_


End file.
